


Holding on Tight

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth accepts Mr Darcy's first proposal after a kiss that makes her see that she really is in love with him and like him, wants him no matter what. With them deciding to take time to be together before they get married Mr Darcy knows he must fix his wrong doings knowing Elizabeth would be even happier. However them both returning to Longbourn causes problems from Mr Wickham, him returning also to Longbourn with Lydia as his new wife. Can Elizabeth and Mr Darcy overcome everything people throw at them and become man and wife and never be apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice and its characters.  
> I hope you enjoy my story.  
> This is based off the movie not the novel.

PREFACE

Things were so different now to what they were all those years ago. I was happy now and living a life I couldn’t have imagined. I was married and had two beautiful children, a boy who was now five and a beautiful young girl who was only months old. My son was the spitting image of his father; he was going to be a very handsome man when he was older. He was very fond of both of his parents, however his favourite person – or so he says out loud is his Aunt Jane. His best friend was also his cousin, Jane’s eldest son Charles. Jane visited us often with her son, her husband and mine always busy with business that Jane often made the trip with her three children, one boy and two girls. 

My life had certainly changed in the last ten years, but I was glad. My sisters were all married now, my father had passed away just after the birth of my son so sadly they had never gotten to know each other, but I smile when my son asks what his grandfather was like. My mother lived in a small house closer to Jane, than I which Jane and her husband had brought for her since Mr Collins took the estate once my father had died. 

Sadly I never saw Lydia, with what happened with Mr Wickham she never came to visit, believing that I was jealous of her and the man she had married when in fact I was not. I had always been scared for her, worrying. Jane was as well when I had told her everything. Kitty and Mary visit with their children as well, and I make it out to see them when I could however running my house took up most of my time. I love it though when we had family dinners that brought us all together, however Kitty and Mary’s husbands sometimes felt out of place since they didn’t earn the same living as mine and Jane’s husbands. 

I couldn’t believe the change. Every day I was happy with my life, very happy and I couldn’t see it any other way. However the road I have taken to get here was worth it. I never expected it to turn out this way. But I need to explain it.

My name is Elizabeth Bennet. I was twenty years old when my life changed, the journey I took brought me to where I am now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

CHAPTER 1 – THE KISS

I turned my head slightly to the left and jumped when I saw him standing there. Mr Darcy. He was soaked, from head to toe just as I was. He was breathing heavily and he stared at me with a look of determination and worry. He had confused me a lot lately. He was always acting differently towards me; one moment he hates me and can't stand me next he is being nice. I was getting annoyed by his change in demeanour. I looked him in the eye as he spoke

“Miss Elizabeth,” he paused for only a few seconds, taking another breath “I have struggled in vain but I can bare it no longer, the past months have been a torment” he stopped and I wait for him to continue, he was still breathing heavily as he seemed to have dashed after me. “I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you, I had to see you.” He said very quickly. I stared at him, what is his going on about? “I’ve fort against my better judgement, my family’s expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstances, all those things aside, but I’m willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony,” he paused and I looked at him even more confused

“I don’t understand?” I got out just before he says

“I love you. Most ardently.” I looked at him; I thought to myself did he really just say that? Before I can say anything he asks “Please do me the honour of accepting my hand.” I frowned at him and with a shaking voice I said

“Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done.” He looked at me, still staring; his face was filled with confusion

“Is this your reply?” He asked

“Yes sir.” I responded

“Are you laughing at me?” 

“No!” I exclaimed

“Are you rejecting me?” I frowned again

“I’m sure that the feelings which, as you have told me, have hindered your regard, will help you overcoming it.” We were both silent as I finished. We stayed that was for a minute or two before he asked

“Might I ask why, with so little endeavour at civility, I am thus repulsed?” Anger swelled up inside of me, I took a step towards him

“I might as well enquire, why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgement.”

“Believe me, I didn’t mean,” I interrupted him

“If I was uncivil, that was some excuse, but I have other reasons, you know I have!” I almost shouted at him

“What reasons?” He inquired

“Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps for ever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?” He looked at me as if I had slapped him across the face; he was silent and had nothing to say. “Do you deny it, Mr Darcy? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the censure of the world for caprice, and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?” I was shouting now and I had stepped another step closer

“I do not deny it.” He states with a hard voice.

“How could you do it?” I blurt out

“Because I believed your sister indifferent to him.”

“Indifferent?” I asked

“I watched them most carefully, and realised his attachment was deeper than hers.”

“That’s because she’s shy!” I yelled

“Bingley too is modest, and was persuaded that she didn’t feel strongly for him.”

“Because you suggested it!” I continued to shout at him

“I did it for his own good.” He shouted back

“My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!” I stopped and took a breath “I suppose you suspect that his fortune had some bearing on the matter?”

“No!” He said sharply “I wouldn’t do your sister the dishonour. Though it was suggested,” He stopped

“What was?” I questioned

“It was made perfectly clear that, an advantageous marriage,”

“Did my sister give that impression?” 

“No! No, no.” He exclaimed “There was, however, I have to admit the matter of your family”

“Our want of connection? Mr Bingley didn’t vex himself about that!”

“No, it was more than that.”

“How, sir?” I was getting anger the longer this conversation went on

“It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger sisters – even, on occasion, your father.” He stopped dead silent. He looks into my eyes, regret filling them 

“Forgive me.” He asked. “You and your sister I must exclude from this” I can feel hate and fury inside of me, just boiling while I also felt sad, misery also filled me up.

“What about Mr Wickham?” I asked

“Mr Wickham?” He asked confused, stepping towards me

“What excuse can you give for your behaviour to him?”

“You take an eager interest in that gentleman’s concerns!”

“He told me of his misfortunes.” 

“Oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed.” Sarcasm laced his voice. He stood directly in from of me now staring down into my eyes.

“You have ruined his chances, and yet treat him with sarcasm?”

“So this is your opinion of me!” He said in a quiet voice “Thank you for explaining so fully.” He voice grew louder again. “Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked, if you   
pride had not been hurt”  
“My pride?!” I exclaimed over the top of him

“But my honesty in admitting scruples about our relations. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?” I snapped

“And those are the words of a gentleman?” I questioned “From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish distain of the feelings of others, made me realise that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.” Our faces our close now. We were silent as we stared at each other. I was overcome with the feeling to kiss him, his lips were so close to mine and if I reached up the smallest bit I could taste them. They looked so soft to touch; I could just feel them being so soft of mine. 

Before either one of us could say anything I did just that, I leant up and kissed him. The reaction was electric. If it was possible I’m sure sparks would be flying off of us. His hands moved from his side to my waist and he gently pulled me closer so our bodies were now touching. My chest pushed against his. I gripped his shoulder with one hand and wrapped the other around his neck pulling him down so I didn’t have to stretch.

Mr Darcy was the one who pulled away. Inside I felt disappointed. Why? I didn’t know. Out of nowhere all these feelings I had no idea that I had for him have come out and I am so overwhelmed by them all. He cups my face gently with one hand and leans his forehead against mine

“Miss Elizabeth, how you confuse me so.” I couldn’t help the smile that came over my face

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what came over me.” He shook his head slowly, rubbing his forehead softly against mine in the process

“No its ok, I didn’t stop you.” He sighed “However I do not know what to think anymore, do you hate me? Are you trying to cause me this emotional turmoil?” I pulled back and looked down and closed my eyes while shaking my head. I felt tears prick at my eyes

“No” I spoke softly “I have no idea what is going on with me. I am so torn between everything that I have no answer for you. I am so overwhelmed by all these new feelings that I don’t know what to think.” Mr Darcy hushed me softly as the tears began to fall from my eyes; all these new feelings were taking their toll on me.

My legs felt weak as he held me against his chest. If he hadn’t been holding onto me I would have collapsed. My legs felt as if they could no longer hold my weight and I had no idea. Mr Darcy suggested that we sit down so we did. I sat down first and he sat down beside me, so closer that we were touching. I was leaning into his shoulder and my head in his neck. He arm curled around my back, his hand gently resting on my side, slowly and gently rubbing my side.

“Mr Darcy I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He chuckled

“It was nothing that I didn’t deserve, I know what I did was wrong but you must understand that at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, forgive me please.” I sighed. I didn’t know what to say. I was angry and hurt for the things he had said about my family, sometimes as much as they annoyed me I still loved them, they were my family. However I could hear the regret in his voice as he asked and in his eyes, he looked so sincere. I needed to think

“Sir I cannot at the moment, I need some time to think. Can you allow me a few days before I tell you whether or not I will forgive you,” he smiled “and whether or not I will accept your proposal.” The shock in his eyes made me smile. He took my hand in his and asked

“So it's a maybe not a no.” I nodded my head

“Yes a maybe, I promise I will give you an answer before I return home.” I had two weeks before I was to return to my family. I hoped it was enough time before I could give him an answer. Smiling at him we fell into silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rain stopped Mr Darcy escorted me back to the Collin’s. We took our time enjoying the sunshine that had followed the down pour of the rain. It had cleared up beautifully and you could see a single cloud in the sky. When we arrived back he stopped just outside the garden gate that was out the front. He smiled at me and said

“Again I am sorry Miss Elizabeth.” I returned the smile 

“It's ok, thank you for escorting me back.” He nodded

“The pleasure was all mine.” 

“Good day Mr Darcy.” I curtsied to him

“To you as well Miss Elizabeth” he bowed before I turned and walked into the house. Charlotte was standing inside the door with an raised eyebrow. She took my hand and pulled me into her small room and asked

“Would you like to tell me where you have been for the last hour and a half?” I bit my lip trying to hide my smile before telling her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

CHAPTER 2 – ANSWER 

I didn’t see Mr Darcy for two days and I have to admit, I was sad about it, I missed him. After spending so much time with him yesterday I ached for his presences and it made me realise I did have deeper feelings for him than I had ever thought before. I had spent the two days without Mr Darcy with Charlotte or alone. Charlotte and I often sat down in her small parlour room and talked. I talked with her about Mr Darcy and myself and more than once she had mentioned how Lady Catherine de Bourgh had spoken about how Mr Darcy was apparently engaged to her daughter, Anne. 

I wondered though. If Mr Darcy was in fact engaged to Miss de Bourgh why was Mr Darcy proposing to me. It confused me greatly. My mind was filled with many thoughts that I had to sort through and I also had many questions for Mr Darcy to answer. The third day after the dramatic proposal I sent him a letter asking him to meet me under the large willow tree near the edge of the property of Rosings. I had received a reply within the hour saying he would be delighted too. I walked the short walk hoping that maybe we would meet on the way. We did not.

In fact Mr Darcy had beaten me to the tree. He was sitting at the base of the tree slouching slightly, and a book in his hands. He was in the middle and was focusing very hard on the sentences. His brow was pushed together in his concentration and I couldn’t help but giggle at him quietly. He heard me when I did so and looked up. He smiled so

“Miss Elizabeth, thank you for the invitation.” I returned his smile

“You’re welcome Mr Darcy.” I sat down beside him and I said “Just to get it clear I am not ready to answer you as of yet as I am still very confused however I do have a few questions for you.” He nodded

“Of course, ask away and I understand that you are not ready yet. My mind is reeling as well.” We sat side by side for a very long time, I lost track of time. We asked each other questions and sometimes question that had nothing to do with what I really wanted to know, more about himself personally which I realised I knew very little about. He was so very different when he opened up to you. He showed himself a different side of him from the socially awkward man I met those many months before. He also spoke very highly of his sister and I could see he loved her very much. Knowing he understood a love for a sister I hoped he would help him see why I was so angry with him about what happened with Jane and Mr Bingley. I think it did at the time and I was right.

My stomach growled and I realised I was starving and that I needed something to eat since I hadn’t eaten since that mornings breakfast. I however hadn’t asked one very important question that I needed to ask. So I did “I have one final question for you.” He smiled

“Ask away.” I sighed

“What happened between you and Mr Wickham to make you hate him so much?” He didn’t look me in the eye. He looked down at the book he held in his hands, it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world as he stared down with a hard yet scared face. He took a deep breath

“Many things have happened between Wickham and I. Wickham and I have known each other since we were children, we grew up together.” I nodded; Mr Wickham had told me this part himself. “My father loved Mr Wickham like a son and in consequence left him a generous living. But upon my father's death Mr Wickham announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living, which he was given and which he gambled away within weeks. He then wrote demanding more money, which I refused after which he severed all acquaintance.” I listened carefully as he spoke

“He came back to see us last summer at which point he declared passionate love for my sister whom he tried to persuade to elope with him. She is to inherit 30,000 pounds. When it was made clear that he would never receive a penny of that inheritance he disappeared. I will not attempt to convey the depth of Georgiana's despair. She was 15 years old.” I couldn’t help the frown that covered my face. I was angry, why would Mr Wickham do such a thing. Could he really have hated Mr Darcy and his sister so much as to do this to such a young girl? I didn’t understand him; he had seemed such a charming young man.

I looked up at Mr Darcy who had a frown on his face. I sighed and took his hand “I believe you.” He turned to face me with a surprised face

“Really?” I nodded

“Yes, no man would use his younger sister to make up a lie as horrid as that, beside I can see how telling me this has affected you and I can't help but know it in my heart that you are telling me the truth.” He smiled softly

“I have told no one else of this Miss Elizabeth, you are the only one I have confided in. It is only recently that Georgiana is really becoming herself once more. She wishes to meet you as well, she has been asking and asking me to get to you visit us a Pemberley.” I nodded

“Anytime just ask and I shall.” He took my hand in his

“You don’t have to, I don’t mind if you wouldn’t want to come.” 

“No I want to come, I want to meet Georgiana and from what many people have told me, she is a wonderful young girl and I cannot wait to meet her.” In my head I thought and maybe we would have some news for her, that she would become my sister-in-law. I didn’t dare say a word out loud; I didn’t want Mr Darcy to have any more false hope than he did if I chose not to marry him. If I did decide against it I could still see us being friends.

Mr Darcy decided instead of going back to the Collins’ home he took me to Rosings for a late lunch, just the two of us. We sat outside and enjoyed the beautiful sunny day that we had been blessed with. I didn’t realise I had spent almost the whole day with Mr Darcy until the sun began to set. He escorted me back to the Collins before we said our goodbyes. Walking into the house a note awaited me. From Charlotte informing me she had gone into town with Mr Collins to collect some much needed things. 

I also found a letter had been left in my room; one had been delivered from Jane. I decided I would spend the evening replying to my dear sister which is what I did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a week later and I couldn’t help but know my answer; however I was having too much fun watching him squirm. I could see in his eyes that he was waiting for my answer. I decided I would tell him, I couldn’t wait to give him my answer anymore. I would be returning home in two days and I wanted to be with him as much as possible in the short amount of time. 

It was early morning when I left the Collins’ house, the sun had barely risen. I walked in the fresh morning air. I had sent a letter to Mr Darcy the night before asking him to meet me in the early morning where he had first proposed to me. It was going to be done right this time and I was going to make sure of that.  
The whole walk to the small lake where I hoped he waited I was excited and my stomach was full of butterflies. I couldn’t wait. Upon my arrival I saw him, Mr Darcy staring out over the lake with his hands in his pockets. I cleared my throat as I walked up behind him. He turned around

“Miss Elizabeth.” I smiled and he returned it

“Mr Darcy I want you to ask me again” he frowned

“Ask you again?” I nodded and he sighed. He knelt down on one knee and took my hands into his and asked

“Miss Elizabeth Bennet, you are the only woman to do what you have done to me, you have brought me to my knees and shown me what it is like to love someone. I cannot bare to be apart from you from this day on. Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?” I smiled at his words and I nodded my head

“Yes, yes, yes.” He smiled and jumped up to stand. He pulled me in close against him and gently pushed his lips against mine and once again I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he held onto him as we kissed. This is what should have happened the first time but I am glad that it turned out like this. I was engaged to the man I had fallen in love with and I hadn’t even noticed.

I had no idea what was going to happen now but I didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that I was happy and now going to be with Mr Darcy – as long as my father approved. That was the next thing that would happen. As soon as I way home I would push Mr Darcy into my father’s office so they could talk.  
When we pulled out of the kiss he smiled at me “Thank you so much my dear sweet Elizabeth.” 

“You are welcome Mr,” he interrupted me

“It’s Fitzwilliam, but William to you.” I couldn’t help how much my smile grew as he said that

“Well then you are welcome William.” He grinned and gently kissed my lips again. I was never going to get enough of this. He tasted so divine. How was I meant to stop? We pulled away from the kiss when we were both panting for breath. He kissed my head before we decided we needed to return before people noticed we were gone. We walked at a slow pace, taking our time returning to Rosings and as tonight were my last night I wanted to make sure I was packed. Annoyingly we had been invited to Rosings for dinner again and Mr Collins had informed me no one was getting out of it. I just hoped it wasn’t too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

CHAPTER 3 – RETURNING HOME

Seeing my home made me smile. I had been away for not too long a period of time but I had still missed it dearly. I was happy I could finally talk to Jane face to face instead of through long letters, and soon I would be talking to my father about one William Darcy. His name put a smile on my face. He, sadly, wasn’t in the carriage with me he had to stay a few more days at Rosings to deal with his aunt. He had decided to surprise everyone including me by telling everyone at the table that we were engaged. To say his aunt was angry was an understatement. She had kicked me out of Rosings and forbad me ever to return, not that it fazed me.

William being very angry with his aunt for treating me that way stood up and left with me, I could see Charlotte wanted to come along as well but I knew she had to stay. She hated that woman almost as much as I did, her husband, Mr Collins seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with her. I felt sorry for Charlotte.

However the most stupid part about the event that night was Lady Katherine yelling that William was engaged to Anne and William yelling back that he wasn’t and never would be. I could tell William cared for his cousin but as that, a cousin and nothing less. I could see that Anne as well as William had no desire to be anything other than cousins. Once William had truly shocked his aunt with his answer and final answer that he would never marry Anne, he took my hand gently and left Rosings. William had escorted me back to the Collins’ home where I packed my things and had his carriage prepared for me. After one private kiss he told me he would meet me at Longbourn and he would try not to take too long. He should be at Longbourn at the latest by the end of the week. 

Coming back to where I was I saw Jane come running out the front door. I smiled as I climbed out of the carriage and wrapped her in a tight hug. She returned it before she dragged me off out through the house and into the garden.

We sat under a tree that we use to play under when we were younger. I squeezed her hand and listened as she told me about her trip to London. I asked her about Mr Bingley and she responded just I knew she would. Denial. She smiled

“I am quite over him, Lizzie. If he passed in the street I would hardly notice. London is so diverting…” she changed the subject on me

“Oh Jane…” I said

“It’s true!” She continued “What with the theatre and…but tell me, what news from Kent?” I couldn’t help the smile that covered my face; I bit my lip “Lizzy what happened?” I took a deep breath

“You won’t believe me.” She frowned

“Why would you have any reason to lie?” I shrugged

“Ok…well while I was there Mr Darcy arrived; turns out he is Lady Katherine’s nephew.” Jane nodded “well you wouldn’t believe it but he proposed to me.” Her mouth dropped open

“Really?” I nodded “I never imagined…you said no of course” I sighed

“At first but after spending these last few weeks with him…I…I realised…” I paused. I took another deep breath “I have fallen in love with him.” She smiled

“Oh Lizzy, I never thought you would find someone with your views of men. However it seems that the one man who you loathed at first has captured your heart.” She took my hands “I am so happy for you Lizzy.” I giggled as I felt tears in my eyes

“I just hope father sees it that way.” She nodded

“He will, he loves you, you are the favourite after all and once he sees how happy you are, he will say yes.” I smiled and returned the squeeze on her hands.

“But Jane I feel so guilty, you are heart broken and I’m…” she shook her head

“No…don’t you dare. I am happy for you.” She pulled me into a tight hug and we stayed that way for a bit. However our private conversation was interrupted by Kitty followed by Lydia and our mother coming out into the garden. Kitty was crying and Lydia was dancing around happily. Kitty walked over to me and said

“Lizzy, tell mama, tell her!” she shouted. I looked at her confused

“Mrs Foster invited me.” Lydia spoke smugly

“Why didn’t she invite me as well?” Kitty asked her, deciding I wanted to know what they were going on about I asked

“Kitty, what’s happened?”

“Because she likes me better” Lydia answered Kitty

“I’ve just as much right as Lydia” she spoke to me “and more so because I am two years older.” I turned to Jane wanting an answer and with a grim look on her face she said

“Lydia has been invited to Brighton with the Foresters.” My mouth dropped open

“I shall dine with the officers every night!” Lydia exclaimed. I shook my head, why would the let her go are they mad? Knowing I had to speak to father I stood up and dashed into the house. Making my way to my father’s office I knocked softly and walked in. He smiled at me

“Lizzy your home.” I returned the smile and sat down across from him.

“Papa why are you letting Lydia go to Brighton?” He sighed

“Lizzy must we walk about this now you only just returned home.” She frowned

“Yes. Please papa, don’t let her go!” I exclaimed to him

“Lydia will never be easy till she has exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little inconvenience as under the present circumstances.” I frowned at him

“If you, dear father, will not take the trouble to check her, she will be fixed forever as the silliest and most determined flirt who ever made her family ridiculous. And Kitty will follow, as she always does.” He knew I was right, I could see it in his eyes

“We shall have no peace until she does.” He responded softly

“Peace!” I yelled “Is that all you care about?”

“Colonel Forster is a sensible man and will keep her out of any real mischief, and she is far too poor to be an object of prey to anyone.”

“Father, it’s dangerous!”

“I'm sure the officers will find women better worth their while. Let us hope, in fact, that her stay in Brighton will teach her, her own insignificance. At any rate she can hardly grow any worse, without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life.” Standing up from my seat I left his offices and headed up to my room. I was in no mood now to talk to anybody else.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning in my bed, Jane was curled up peacefully beside me and the sun was only just starting to rise. I could hear two sets of footsteps walking about the house but it was quiet. That was rare for this place. With Lydia leaving that day it would continue to be a lot quitter however I knew I would miss her in my own way.

Getting up after a while I got dressed and just pinned my hair out of my face, I couldn’t be bothered doing it up. I didn’t look or talk to my father at breakfast but I could feel his eyes on me, Jane and I had our own conversation while our mother and Kitty made sure Lydia was all prepared. My mother was excited for her and while Kitty had brightened up I could still sense her annoyance about her not being asked as well.

Once breakfast was over I grabbed my jacket and a book and decided to go find a good quiet place to read. I was out for most of the day reading and relaxing, it was good to be home but I already wanted to be back with William, spending time with him always calmed me down.

On my way back to the house I spotted two horses being ridden towards the house and I couldn’t help the smile that covered my face. How could I not recognise the black horse and black top hat that he wore? I quickly took off at a dash to reach the house and as I ran in the back door there was a knock at the front door.   
I stood there just in the view of the front door as it opened and there stood Mr Bingley and my William. Smiling brightly Mr Bingley followed the maid while William caught my eye. He returned my smile and walked towards me. Stopping in front of me I said

“Your very early.” He nodded

“Charles was easier to convince than I thought, him forgiving me though might take some time though.” I placed my hand on his check gently and said

“He will forgive you, I have.” He nodded

“That is true.” He took my hand from his face and kissed my hand softly “I missed you my love.” 

“I missed you too.” He pulled me close and hugged me. I buried my face into his chest and smiled. I felt as home.

“Lizzy would you care to explain?” Jumping away from William I saw my father standing there looking very confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

CHAPTER 4 - PERMISSION

I looked at William for a moment before turning back to my father, he didn’t look angry he just look slightly confused. I cleared my throat however before I could speak William spoke up

“I have something to ask you Mr Bennet and I know I should have done it before now, before I even asked her but I couldn’t wait any longer to ask her.” He paused for a moment before continuing “Your daughter is the most amazingly stubborn woman I have ever met but it has made her the beautiful and intelligent woman she is today. She is like no other woman I have ever met, she is different but in the best way possible, she has her own view on the world and because of her views she has made me a better man. She has shown me my mistakes and has helped me in her own way to fix them.” He paused again. He was so nervous, I looked down at his hands and they were shaking slightly, the hat he held in his hand shook with them. “All of these things have caused me to fall in love with your daughter and I must ask you, may I have your blessing to marry your daughter?” I didn’t say anything I just took William’s hand in my and squeezed.

My father looked from William to me and asked “Lizzy can I speak to you for a moment in private.” I nodded and followed him from the hallway to his offices. I glanced back at William as I went to close the door and he smiled softly at me, I returned it before closing the door completely and turning around to face my father.

He sat down and asked “Lizzy are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man.”

“No papa.” I said shaking my head

“He is rich, to be sure, and you will have more fine carriages Jane. But will that make you happy?” I frowned

“Papa, me wanting to be with William…I mean Mr Darcy has nothing to do with her wealth. Do you have no other objection other than you belief in my indifference?”

“None at all. We all known him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if you really liked him.” I smiled

“I do like him papa.” Tears filled my eyes “I love him. He’s not proud. It was I who’s been prejudiced, who didn’t realise…papa we misjudged him, me more than anyone. In every way. I’ve been so blind and so has he, he’s been blind as well.” I paused for a moment “You have always wanted me to be happy papa and this will make me happy, we are both so similar…we’re both so stubborn for one” I laughed slightly. My father looked at me and smiled

“You do love him, don’t you?” I nodded

“Very much.” He smiled at me

“I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you, but it seems I am over-ruled. So I heartily give my consent.” I ran over to him wrapping my arms around him hugging him tightly. “I could not have parted with you, my Lizzy, to anyone less worthy.” I pulled back and kissed his cheek

“Oh thank you!” I dashed out of my father office to find William pacing out in the back yard. I ran outside and he saw me. I smiled at him and yelled “He said yes!” Williams face lit up and I jumped into his arms hugging him. He spun me around a few times before resting me on my feet 

“So Lizzy…” I smiled “when do you want to become my wife?” I sighed

“As soon as possible.” 

“Well we better get to it.” I giggled as he gently leant down and kissed my lips softly. My life was up and down constantly. I was split in two at the moment from concerns of my sister but also my happiness about be allowed to marry William.   
Pulling back I realised I completely forgot about Jane and Mr Bingley. I looked at William “What happened with Mr Bingley and Jane?” 

“I haven’t thought to check, I haven’t seen Charles since we arrived.” I took his hand and we walked back into the house. I knew Jane had been in the drawing room so we walked around to see Kitty and my mother pressed up against the door listening. I rolled my eyes and joined in. William kept hold of my hand as I listened in too

“And therefore I would like to ask you if you would please forgive me for my actions and letting myself being misled by others and not following my heart, so please my dear Jane, please do my the honour of saying yes and become my wife?” I bite my lip waiting for her answer and after a moment she said

“Yes. A hundred times yes.” I heard the sighed relief of Mr Bingley and my mother barged in yelling 

“Thank the Lord of that. I thought it would never happen.” Jane was smiling with tears in hers and began laughing. I smiled at her brightly and pushed passed my mother and sister to get to Jane. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. We hugged for a moment and I whispered

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you, now all you have to do is talk to papa since Mr Darcy is here.” I smiled

“I just did.” She smiled

“And?” I nodded my head

“He said yes.” She squealed very loudly which was very out of character for her. She slapped her hand over her mouth and I began laughing at her softly. She wrapped me in a hug before our mother interrupted and asked

“What on earth are you two squealing about? You sound like Kitty and Lydia.” We laughed and my mother shook her head “Never mind, that is one daughter down four to go.” I bit my lip and our father walked in

“That would be two down my dear, Jane isn’t the only one engaged.” Our mother’s head snapped to me and William, our hands now linked again. Her mouth dropped open

“Lizzy are you and…” she stopped, she couldn’t form a sentence I just nodded my head

“Papa gave his permission not even minutes ago.” She smiled

“Thank the Lord.” After all the commotion had calmed down I apologised to William for having to see the crazy side of my family. He had just laughed and told me that none of that mattered. He was marrying me not my family which had made me smile.

Mr Bingley and William stayed for dinner which I enjoyed thoroughly. Seeing William getting along with my father just made me smile. I was happy about it. He also made a joke which I had never ever seen him do. It amazed me and everyone else at the table.

After dinner they had left and Jane and I sat in the drawing room for a while before going to bed. Both of us exhausted from our day. We sat in bed talking, when Lydia had left early in the morning I had been extremely worried and we both were. However that really wasn’t on our mind at the moment. Our soon to be husbands were.

“He has made me so happy. I’m so glad we get to share this Lizzy. However he did explain why he left.” I looked up at her

“What did he tell you?”

“He thought me indifferent. However he explained that it was others who had persuaded him of it and I have no doubt poisoned by his pernicious (wicked) sister.” I laughed at her

“Bravo! That is the most unforgiving speech you’ve ever made.” She laughed as well and dropped onto the bed beside me “I never thought I would be here Jane.” She smiled “I never thought, of all people, that William would be the one to bring me down and show me something I have never seen or felt before.”

“Well I knew there would be one day, I told you that first night you met him that ‘one day someone was going to catch your eye and you would have to hold your tongue’.” I nodded

“Indeed you did however I didn’t hold my tongue, he told me that my wit and the way how I didn’t lie down and back off like any other woman was what has intrigued him. My indifference from what is proper or right has made him fall in love with me.” 

“Well let’s not dwell on the past but look on to the future and that future of us being the wives of Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy.” I nodded

“Yes lets.” We laid down and pulled the covers over us and she asked

“By the way when did you start calling him William?” I smiled

“After our first kiss.” She bit her lip

“Lucky girl, we haven’t even…we never…” I took her hand

“I’m sure he will on one of your outings when he can sneak one in without being seen.” She blushed and I laughed. Jane was still so sweet and naïve but so was I, I knew that soon I would see a very different side of a husband and wife’s relationship that I had only been told about but whether or not it scared me I knew William would be me all the way so I knew I would be taken care of.

With two months till my wedding and three till Janes this household would be very busy. Mr Bingley had offered the use of Netherfield to William and I, for the wedding reception which William agreed too. I already knew where I wanted to hold the wedding. It was a small church just on the outside of Hertfordshire, it was so beautiful and perfect for me. I was going to show William and if he agreed that was where it would be. However i knew that William was going to give me anything I wanted to make up for the mistakes he had made.

I loved William but I didn’t want to be spoiled, I just wanted to have a simple life which I knew wasn’t going to happen anymore since I was to become Mrs Darcy. However I planned to make sure that I had a simple life as possible even with that title that I would receive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything of Pride and Prejudice.

CHAPTER 5 - TROUBLEMAKER

My god it had turned into a disastrous last few weeks. They had started off well and with planning both mine and Jane’s weddings other mother was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. It was rather funny but it was good to see her so happy planning our weddings. Mine was being done first as mine was first but I always made sure Jane’s plans were done as well. My mother seemed to think that just because I was marrying the richer man that Jane’s wasn’t as important as the moment. 

I remember when I told my mother that William and I only wanted a small wedding she had grumbled for a whole day about it before deciding it was fine. Not that she really got a choice so she chopped down the guest list from the whole town to just our family, my aunt and uncle, the Lucas’s, and William invited his sister, the Bingley’s and a very other close friends he had. 

No more than 50 guests had been invited and for that I was glad. Jane’s wedding however was going to be the big one where over half of the town was invited so people of many different classes would be in attendance. 

The wedding plans had been the calm part of these last few weeks. My mother however had been worried as anything. Lydia hadn’t contacted anyone since she had left with the Fosters. We didn’t hear anything till we received a letter from the Fosters. Lydia had run off with Mr Wickham from Brighton to lord knows where. We were all terrified and scared for Lydia, me more than most knowing the truth about Mr Wickham.

When William had arrived shortly after the letter he walked me out into the backyard and we sat down under a tree. I told him what had happened and he blamed himself “this is my fault – if only I had exposed Wickham when I should.” I shook my head

“No this is my fault. I might have prevented all of it by merely being open with my sisters.” He took my hand and asked

“What is to be done to recover her?” He asked

“Papa is planning on going to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done.” He shook his head

“Yes there can, I will go with your father. I know many people I should be able to help.” I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand

“Thank you” I pecked his cheek before we headed back inside. William had his things packed back at Netherfield and brought over before him and papa took his carriage. Just before we left William dragged me into an empty room of the house and held me close. We stayed like that before he looked down at me and smiled; I returned the smile and pushed my lips against his. I didn’t know when I would get to kiss him next so why wait.

I pulled me as close as possible and he leant down more so I didn’t have to stretch. He tightened his grip as I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. My god I would never get enough of him. When he broke the kiss we were both breathless. He leant his forehead against mine and whispered “you take my breath away.” I giggled softly, what was it about this man that turned me into a giggled buffoon I didn’t know. 

Releasing him from my grip we held hands and walked out of the room and out the front door. Papa was hugging Mary and he looked up at me. William nodded at him before kissing my hand and saying “we will be back soon” I nodded.

“Don’t miss our wedding.” He smiled

“I wouldn’t dream of it my love.” He kissed my forehead before turning around and climbing into the carriage. I hugged my father and he kissed me on the head before climbing in the carriage. I stood there and Jane stood beside me, watching until the carriage disappeared from sight. I was so worried, about Lydia, about where William and papa would find her, and I worried about what Wickham could have done to her. 

Later that day all of us were sitting in the drawing room, Jane, Kitty, Mary, mama and me. I was attempting to read however our mother was distraught and couldn’t be consoled, not until Lydia was back would she ever calm down.

“Why did the Foresters let her out of their sight? I always said they were unfit to have charge of her.” I rolled my eyes, we were back to this again

“Now she is ruined.” Mary added very smugly, she seemed to be happy that maybe Lydia had been brought down a notch or two by this

“You are all ruined. Who will take you now with a fallen sister? Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy could change their minds now that she has done this.” I frowned

“Mama, Mr Darcy has gone with papa to help, he isn’t going to change his mind and I doubt neither will Mr Bingley.” My mother ignored me and continued on

“Poor Mr Bennet will now have to fight the perfidious (untrustworthy) Wickham and then be killed…” I sighed

“He hasn’t found him yet, mama.” 

“And the Collins’ will turn us out before he is cold in his grave.”

“Do not be alarmed, mama. Our uncle is helping in the search, as well as Mr Darcy.” Jane added hoping to calm her down. 

“Lydia must know what this will do to my nerves, such flutterings and spasms all over me…” Giving up on calming her down I stood up and left the room. I needed some peace and quiet. 

After getting some much needed quiet Jane found me and forced me to go out into town with her. She needed some fresh air. Walking down the stairs we passed mama’s room and heard “we are ruined. RUINED!” We both sighed and I asked

“How long will this go on for?” Jane rubbed my arm

“Don’t be too harsh. This is hard for all of us; mama is taking it the hardest since Lydia is the baby of the family.” I frowned

“Baby indeed.” Jane tried to hide her smile but she failed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later and I was ready to strangle someone. Mama had spent half her time with wedding plans and the other half complaining about Lydia. Jane had put her stuff aside for the moment to help with mine. William had told me before he had left that I could use whatever I wanted; the cost was no matter to him. Mama wanted to go big and bold however I did not. Simple was my style and that was the way I was going to keep it.

I was sitting out on the front steps holding a letter from William. It was dated three days ago, he had nothing as of yet but he wasn’t giving up. He also said he brought me a present which he would give to me when he got back. I had to admit I was excited but all I wanted was for everything to go back to normal and for him to be back at my side. 

Looking up from the letter I spotted papa pulling up in a carriage. I smiled and yelled out to everyone “Papa’s back!” Kitty, Mary, Jane and mama all came running out the front to meet papa. Mama was the first to ask

“Mr Bennet is there any news.” He sighed and shook his head saying nothing

“Who is to fight Wickham and make him marry Lydia, now you have come home?” Kitty asked. Papa frowned and said

“Leave me be girls please.” He walked into the house and mama looked after him sadly. I wrapped my arms around her and said

“Everything will be fine mama.” She sighed

“I do hope your right Lizzy.” She turned and walked upstairs and I decided I needed to talk to papa. Knocking softly on his door I walked in and he looked at me

“Lizzy what can I do for you?” I closed the door and sat down in the chair across from him

“Do you still think them in London?” I started and he nodded slowly

“Where else could they be so well concealed?” I sighed

“Father I’m so sorry, I should have told you earlier…”

“About what?” I leant forward and placed my elbows on my hands and knees. I told him the story William told me just not letting him know that it was William’s sister. When I had finished telling him papa sat back in his chair

“That poor girl, how did you know about this?”

“Mr Darcy told me, Wickham does this to lots of woman and I wouldn’t be surprised to find many more he has left ruined in his tracks.” Papa sighed

“It is not your fault Lizzy, it been my own doing, I should have never let her go.” 

“You mustn’t be too severe on yourself; I have enjoyed the peace as much as anyone.” He smiled softly

“No Lizzy. Let me once in my life feel how much I have to blame myself.” I took one last look at him before leaving him alone to have his own thoughts.

Walking into the dining room the table was covered in my wedding plans. Sitting down I looked at the soft white material samples I had to choose from. I was thinking the other day that it was so hard to deal with all this stuff not realising how mama and papa must be feeling to have a daughter in this much trouble. Why couldn’t for once Lydia see sense and not do the stupid thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not anything to do with Pride and Prejudice

CHAPTER 6 - RETURNED

Another week went by and mama cheered up a bit as Jane and I kept her occupied with wedding plans. She was also very happy with whatever I decided. We had also been visited by a dress maker whom William had sent from London. She had measured me and said she would be back in two weeks to do a fitting. So I would have plenty of time to change it before the wedding if there was something I didn’t like. There was only a month and a half before I would be walking down the aisle and becoming Mrs Darcy.

I looked up from my seat at the dining room table as Jane yelled “Papa a letter for you.” I jumped up and rushed to Jane. I looked at the letter 

“It’s in uncles writing.” Papa took the letter and he read it

“He’s found them.” He said

“Are they married?” Kitty asked

“Just wait. I can’t make out his script.” I huffed in annoyance and snatched it

“Give it to me.” I quickly read over the letter

“Are they married?” Kitty asked again

“They will be, if father will settle a hundred pounds a year on her. That is Wickham’s condition.” I said

“A hundred pounds!” Kitty exclaimed

“You will agree to this, father?” I said

“Of course I will agree. But how much your uncle has laid on this wretched man already is anybody’s guess.” My father turned and walked back towards his study and we followed

“What do you mean, father?” Kitty asked

“No man in his senses would marry Lydia on so slight a temptation as a hundred a year.” Papa stated

“Ah, I see.” I knew just what he meant

“See what?” Jane asked

“You uncle is very generous.” I nodded 

“Do you think it a large sum?” I questioned

“Wickham’s a fool if he takes her for less than ten thousand pounds a year.” I looked at Jane and she looked back at me

“Ten thousand!” Taking Jane’s hand to stop her from walking she turned to me and I said

“There has to be something else, from what I know Wickham would never settle, even with a large sum, something else has to be at play.” Jane sighed

“Well for now let it rest, be glad that this trouble is finally over.” I nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When mama found out about the deal she was over the moon

“Lydia married! And at sixteen too! Ring the bell, Kitty! I must put on my things and tell Lady Lucas! Oh to see her face! And tell the servants they will have a bowl of punch!” I sighed

“We should thank our uncle, mama.” She scoffed

“And so he should help! He’s much richer than us, and he hasn’t got any children.”

“How can you talk like that?” I asked her but she ignored me

“A daughter, married!” She dashed out of her room and down the stairs

“Is that all you think about?”

“Well when you have five daughters Lizzy, you tell me what else will occupy your thoughts.” I frowned as she turned and walked down

“You don’t know what he’s like.” I said quietly to myself.

The rest of the day was spent watching mother run around like a mad woman filled with joy, she was so over the moon. I just wanted all this madness to stop already. I took a deep breath and smiled at Jane when she walked into the room. She sat down beside me on the couch and she asked

“Are you ok?” I nodded

“Yes I am fine, just relieved Lydia is safe now.” 

“You look so relieved.” Jane said sarcastically “You look like someone shot her instead of married her.” I smiled at her, she was so different since she agreed to marry Mr Bingley, he had brought out a different side of her and for that I was glad. I remember the night when she told me he had kissed her for the first time and the way she described it sounded just like that first time William kissed me at Rosings. 

Speaking of William he arrived at Netherfield that night and sent me a letter saying he would be there the next day. I was glad he was back, now I could finally relax. However he wasn’t the only people returning, Lydia and Mr Wickham were expected at Longbourn by the end of the week. I was just glad William would be here to hold my hand.  
Waking up the next day I got dressed and went to wait for William. He arrived just after breakfast looking tired. He kissed my hand in front of everyone else before stealing me away without anyone seeing. We sat in the garden hidden behind one of the tall trees. Once we had been alone I could help but kiss him. I had missed him so much and I needed to know he was here. Once our hellos had been said we sat down and he told me everything.

He was the one who had found them; he made Wickham marry Lydia by paying of Wickham’s debts and paying for the wedding. He said he did it all for me and that he didn’t want anyone to know that he had done it, which is why my uncle had taken the credit. I couldn’t thank him enough, however now I would have to deal with Lydia being married to Wickham which was a shame, she could have done better if she had grown up and hadn’t done something so stupid. 

The week went by slowly and the day when Lydia and Wickham arrived was the worst. William had decided that it was best if he wasn’t there when they came and so he was at Netherfield for the day. Mr Bingley had invited Jane over for breakfast which she sadly declined because of Lydia’s return. Lydia still seemed to be messing up everything.

I didn’t hear Lydia arrive I only hear the sound of her voice

“…and then we passed Sarah Sims in her carriage so I took off my glove and let my hand just rest on the window frame, so she might see the ring, and then I bowed and smiled like anything.” As I walked into the dining room Kitty was listening to every word Lydia said and I felt Wickham looking at me. He stood at the front door entrance holding a box. As we sat down for lunch Lydia spoke up “You must all go to Brighton, for that is the place to get husbands! I hope you have half my good luck.” I frowned. No one had yet to inform Lydia of both mine and Jane’s engagements and I was so tempted to shove it in her face but I resisted. 

Trying to ignore Lydia’s babble I heard Wickham speak to papa “I’ve been enlisted in a regiment in the north of England, sir.” My father only said

“I’m glad to hear it.” Papa was angry, very angry at both Lydia and Wickham. He wasn’t going to forgive any of them anytime soon

“Near Newcastle. We shall travel there next week.”

“That’s a shame you will miss Elizabeth’s wedding.” The whole table went silent as Lydia dropped her fork. Bloody Kitty can't keep her mouth shut. 

“Lizzy, married. Please. Who could possibly want to marry you?” She snorted into her glass

“I would.” Everyone’s head snapped up to see William standing in the door way. I couldn’t help the smile that filled my face. Lydia’s face was priceless. “I am sorry to intrude on your lunch Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, but I have come to request if Mr Bingley and I may borrow Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane for the afternoon.” Mr Bennet nodded

“Of course once we are finished here.” He nodded “Would you care to join us Mr Darcy?” William looked to me and I smiled and nodded so he agreed. I smiled when he ended up squashed between me and Jane. As he sat down I took his hand underneath the table and squeezed. Lydia’s shock didn’t last long and was blabbering all about her wedding and I couldn’t help but not want to hear.

When lunch was over I was glad. Lydia and Wickham left almost straight after thank goodness. As Lydia left mama stood beside me and said “Oh there is nothing so bad as parting with ones children! One seems so forlorn without them.” I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her

“That is the consequence of marrying a daughter. It must make you better satisfied that your other four are single, however soon Jane and I will marry and Kitty and Mary are all you have to worry about.” Mama sighed

“Yes and you my Lizzy will be the furthest of them all.” I kissed her check before leaving her to find William. He and Jane we waiting just inside the front door. Once we were already, William escorted us back to Netherfield. I wonder what these two men had in store for us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

CHAPTER 7: GIFTS OF LOVE

I couldn't believe the afternoon Jane and I had. Very carefully Mr Bingley and William had planned it to seem as if all four of us would be together. Oh no. Once at Netherfield, Mr Bingley swept Jane away and William took me to the stables where the hands saddle up his horse. The head cook walked out with a basket and a blanket which was strapped to the horse's saddle. I couldn't help my excitement and my nerves. I was nervous because I had never really liked riding; I only did it when I had to.

Once William was up on his horses back he held out his hand for me and pulled me up to sit in front of him. Once I was sitting properly he wrapped his arms around me as well as holding onto the reins and we took off. I squealed in delight as he pushed his horse into a gallop. William laughed quietly in my ear and pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder. We passed through the grounds which were a part of the estate and I had to say it was breathtaking, completely beautiful. I was in awe.

William slowed down when we reached a small pond that was surrounded by lush grass and one massive willow tree that hung over almost the whole pond. Once off the horse William led me and his horse around to the base of the tree. Removing his horses tack and the blanket and food he let his horse roam knowing that he would go far before lying out the blanket. I sat down on the blanket as he laid out the food and I smiled. He sat down behind me and pulled me in between his legs.

Normally we wouldn't do something like this but because we were so far from everything it didn't matter. He held me tightly and I said "it is so beautiful out here." He nodded

"Wait until you explore Pemberley's grounds, they are even more stunning than here however I know of something extremely more beautiful to look upon." I looked at him confused

"What?" He smiled at me and then I got what he meant. He meant me. I blushed at his words and he laughed and kissed my cheek softly.

"Lizzy you are the most beautiful, exquisite woman I have ever known or seen. And now just how you look but your personality is just as beautiful." I couldn't help the smile and the darker blush that covered my face. I looked up at him

"Thank you." I touched his face gently and stroked his cheek. He looked at my lips before looking back at my eyes. He leaned forward and gently pressed our lips together and my god, just like every other time it took my breath away. I never thought in a million years I would find anyone who could do this to me, especially from my first impression of my Mr Darcy.

We had our afternoon tea and spent our time together just talking. Well not talking, there was kissing, a lot of kissing and laughing. Also I discovered his new favourite objective, making me blush. Once all the dishes and left over food was packed up we sat on the blanket just talking when he surprised me by pulling out a small black velvet box. I smiled "your present" he said "from London. I thought now would be the best time to give it to you." I bit my lip and took it from his hands. Holding the small box for a moment before opening it I gasped at what was inside.

Inside the box was the biggest, but the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A beautiful diamond sat in the centre on either side of the silver band sat three blue sapphires. I felt tears in my eyes as I held the box in my hand. I looked up at William and he smiled at me. He brought his hands to my face and wiped away the tears "I hope those are tears of happiness." I couldn't form words so I just nodded. He took the box from my hands and pulled the ring gently from it before taking my left hand. He slipped the ring on my finger and said "this is a promise that I will always love you and that no matter what happens you will always be the most important person in my life." I smiled at him and gently placed my hands on his face and pulled his lips to mine. Kissing him I put all my emotion into the kiss.

William pulled me closer so that I now faced him and straddled his waist. His hands gently rested on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. I loved him so much; I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. I do remember when I was younger than my papa told me and Jane that we would know when we found true love because we would love them more than anyone else, and I did. I loved William more than my parents, more than Jane and my other sisters. He was my world now and when I became Mrs Darcy nothing would ever change that.

We returned to Netherfield only when the sun was setting and when we arrived we found Jane and Mr Bingley sitting in one of the drawing rooms but not by themselves. With them sat Caroline Bingley, when had she returned? I wondered. She had smiled at us but it wasn't a real smile, I could see the annoyance and anger in her eyes. "Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet, what a pleasure to see you both again." I forced a smile

"Miss Bingley, it's a pleasure to see you as well, how have you been?" She nodded

"Fine thank you, I did hear of the news of yours and Mr Darcy's engagement, congratulations, Charles was just telling me, along with the news that he was engaged to your sister." I smiled

"Thank you." I looked at Jane and I could see a frown on her face. "Well Jane and I better get home before dinner." Jane nodded

"Yes we should." She agreed

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mr Bingley asked. I shook my head

"No we really must go, plus your sister has just arrived after a long journey and I'm sure she wishes to talk with you." Mr Bingley nodded sadly. He kissed Jane's hand and smiled and bowed at me. I returned the smile and the bow before nodding at Caroline Bingley and leaving the room. William walked me and Jane out the front door and waited with us till the carriage was ready. A peck on the cheek from William, Jane and I were on our way back to Longbourn and I couldn't help but be happy about my dad. It had to been one of the best days of my life.

On the way trip home Jane was quiet, she looked sad. Taking her hand I asked "are you ok?" she sighed and shook her head

"No I am not, that Caroline Bingley" she stopped mid-sentence and took a breath "I overheard her talking to Charles, well rather yelling at him and asking him why in god's name was he marrying me when there were so many better of woman who didn't have such ridicules families and had a better social rank." My mouth dropped open. I squeezed her hand

"Ignore that stuck up painted peacock, Mr Bingley is marrying you because he loves you and wants no one else, he doesn't care about our family and our social rank, he cares about you. William is the same. Caroline Bingley needs to shove her nose into her own business and stop pining after my soon-to-be husband." Jane smiled at me

"Thank you Lizzy." I smiled

"Don't mention it. How I would love to give that woman a piece of my mind but for both Mr Bingley and William's piece of mind I will not, I don't want to cause trouble not when you are so close to marrying him." She nodded

"However you wedding is only a month away, then you will be Mrs Darcy and living with Mr Darcy." I sighed

"Mrs Darcy" I said, it sounded so perfect. It brought a smile to my face. Jane laughed at me

"My god what has Mr Darcy turned you into, a big sap?" I giggled

"Yes he has, it doesn't help when he buys me things like this." I held my hand out to her and her mouth dropped open

"My god that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Did he give this to you today?" I nodded my head

"He completely surprised him and you should have heard him, he made me cry – happy tears though. Oh Jane, he has made me see and feel so much that I have no idea how I was so uptight about it before." Jane laughed again

"That is love for you."

"Well if this is what it does to me I don't ever want to fall out of love, I want to love him forever." I leant my head on Jane's shoulder and she gripped my hand

"I know that you will always love him and that he will always love you, no matter what."

"Same with you and Mr Bingley" she nodded

"Yes same with me and Charles."

When we arrived back at Longbourn I was exhausted, I was so tired I just wanted to go to bed but I was also hungry. I hadn't really eaten a lot that afternoon as I was so full from lunch but now I was starving.

So sitting down to dinner, mama was back to her normal chipper over excited self and couldn't stop talking about weddings, Lydia's wedding, mine and Jane's, she was also over the moon that she would be the envy of every mother having three daughters married in weeks of each other. She had blabbed to everyone that would listen how I was marrying William, and how Jane was marrying Mr Bingley. I had also received a letter from Charlotte saying she would be attending my wedding and Jane's with or without Mr Collins, if he didn't come I would be happier but he was her husband.

Now things seemed to be better and I hoped that they would stay that way. Just for now so I can get through my wedding and finally become Mrs Darcy, and so that Jane can also get married without any drama however I knew that things would be tough with Caroline Bingley here. I knew she didn't approve of Jane or any of us Bennet's but William had promised he wouldn't let Caroline get in the way of Jane and Mr Bingley's happiness and for that I was glad. I just hope Caroline didn't sink her claws into William. But I trusted William. I loved him. Not a thing, no one, no event, no drama, nothing was going to get in my way. I was going to marry the man I love and that was that. Not even over dramatic, stuck up, Caroline Bingley would get in my way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

CHAPTER 8: ARRIVAL AND CONFRONTATION

I hadn't taken my ring off in two weeks. It had stayed on the whole time and even in the bath I kept it on. It was never leaving my finger and if it did it would be on a chain around my neck. My life may have been very relaxed besides wedding plans these last few days Jane had been given a lot of grief from Caroline, seeing as she realised she wouldn't be able to convince Mr Bingley to change his mind, she was making Jane's life a living her. Picking on her about everything and all her wedding details and decisions were horrible. Jane had been very sad and I had tried to do everything to comfort her but she was still sad.

I was in my right to give Caroline Bingley a piece of my mind but Jane had asked me not to but I was so close to smacking her. At the moment I didn't really care about being lady like. I just wanted to strangle her.

William also had some complaints about her. Apparently she was more affectionate towards him more than she had ever been and going on and on about how much she adored his sister. He was getting frustrated and couldn't wait to get away from her. Sadly we had to invite her to our wedding since we couldn't invite Mr Bingley without inviting his sister. Thankfully we didn't have to deal with both of his sisters; his other sister was just as bad as Caroline.

It was two weeks now till my wedding and I was getting nervous about the day and about becoming Mrs Darcy and taking on all my duties of Pemberley but William assured me that he would be by my side the whole time. I had no second thoughts at all about marrying William; nothing was going to change my mind. Not even the world exploding would stop me from marrying my man.

It was the beginning of the week and I had spent the last few days at home with my mother and Jane doing the last few things for the day. Also the dressmaker had come back with my dress and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I almost cried when I saw it. I hadn't changed so nothing had to be fixed except I wanted the sleeves a little shorter which were a quick fix. My dress would be brought back three days before the wedding and my veil which also had been hand-made would arrive as well and everything would be ready.

The church was booked and William had loved it when I showed it to him. He was in awe at how quaint and beautiful it was. He loved it. He had even come up with the idea that instead of being like everyone else and having our wedding inside, if the weather allowed it we should have it in the gardens outside. I loved the idea and agreed. The weather lately had been perfected so I hoped it stayed that way.

We had also received a letter from Lydia saying they were settled in Newcastle and she was loving her new life. Our mother had replied with a letter about seven pages long going on about how much she was missed and how I apparently wished she would be here for my wedding. I wouldn't mind Lydia at my wedding but if she came then Wickham would come and I had no desire to have him there and I knew William didn't either.

Also William's sister Georgiana had just arrived and I was going over to meet her. Jane was coming along with me because I was nervous to meet her. She was William's only family left and soon she would be my sister. I hoped and prayed she was nothing like Caroline and that we got along.

When we arrived at Netherfield my hands were shaking with anticipation. Jane squeezed the hand she held and as we walked in William smiled at me. He stood in the main hall waiting for us. Mr Bingley stood beside him. They walked over and William wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head gently. I snuck a look at Jane and saw her lip locked with Mr Bingley. Very daring these two turned out to be, I often caught them kissing when they thought no one was looking. I looked up at William and he smiled at me, he was as happy as I was to see them smiling and in love.

I was caught up in watching Jane and Mr Bingley that I didn't hear footsteps until Georgiana Darcy announced herself. "Miss Elizabeth!" She shouted and came running down the stairs. William released me but kept an arm behind my back. I smiled at her and Georgiana took my hands and said "it is so great to finally meet you Miss Elizabeth, my brother has talked of you so much that I feel like we are already great friends and when he told me you were engaged I was so excited." I smiled

"Thank you Georgiana, it is fantastic to meet you." She hugged me in excitement and I smiled. She pulled back and said

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I shook my head

"No it's fine." She smiled brightly and William chuckled

"Why don't we go into the sitting room and talk?" Georgiana nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me off. I laughed softly and I heard Jane, Mr Bingley and William chuckling after us.

The sitting room she chose was one I had been in many times before, a lot more ever since William returned from his "sister hunt". There was hardly a day gone by where we had been apart. Georgiana sat beside me and William sat on my other side. Jane and Mr Bingley sat on the couch across from us and she asked me all sorts of questions which I answered and she answered all of mine. The boys disappeared for a bit leaving us girls to some chit chat. I loved talking to Georgiana she was so sweet and happy, her personality was refreshing.

"So Georgie" I said, her favourite nickname which she had asked me to call her by "I hear you and Miss Caroline Bingley are close?" She frowned and snorted

"Please that woman has a stick stuck so far up her ass that it is poking her brain." She slapped her hand over her mouth in horror at what she said, however Jane and I started laughing. She joined in when she realised we thought the same.

"Miss Bingley always made you seem so close." Georgiana sighed

"Caroline Bingley was only trying to cosy up to me so she could try and get her claws into my brother, however I knew there was someone way better than her. She is so selfish and…" she paused thinking for a moment before continuing "well whatever else she is she doesn't deserve my brother he is so kind"

"Generous and sweet, let's not forget handsome." Georgiana smiled at me

"You're just like he said you would be Lizzy, I am so glad he fell in love with you." I smiled

"Me too."

"You wouldn't have thought these two would end up getting married with their relationship at first. Wasn't it correct that you hated him after your first impression?" Jane asked and I blushed as Georgiana giggled

"Well yes but I didn't understand why he was like that now I do." Jane smiled at me

"What did you think of him?" Georgiana asked

"She thought I was full of myself and an ass." I turned to see William standing in the door. I smiled at him "and I was but that was all a misunderstanding so let's not talk about it." I agreed and we changed the topic. William joined back in on the conversation but Mr Bingley was nowhere to be seen.

As we were leaving that evening before dinner we walked out into the main hall to see Charles sitting on the bottom stair of the staircase and hold his hand in his hands with a very frustrated look on his face. Jane, worrying as she always did, rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. He looked up at her and on his left cheek were two scratches. Two scratches that looked like they had been made from fingernails. I dashed over and asked

"Mr Bingley who did this to you?" I already had an idea who but I needed to know for sure. Mr Bingley sighed

"Caroline and I got into another argument and when I finally told her to shut her mouth she did this." I glared

"Where is she?" He looked at the front door

"She stormed off outside, I don't know where." I stood up and walked towards the door when William said

"Lizzy don't, she isn't worth it." I turned back to him

"I'm sorry William and I have held my tongue for too long, it's bad enough she gets away with talking how she does to Jane but look what she has done to Mr Bingley's face, he is her brother, it doesn't matter that he is younger, she still deserves to respect him and not make a fool out of him. She has got coming what I'm about to do." Before anyone could change my mind I turned around and raced out of the house. Once outside I saw Caroline Bingley sitting on a seat on the far side of the front garden. Stepping down I marched over to her and stopped in front of her. She glared at me and asked

"Oh what do you want?"

"Oh I want to know why you are such a stuck up brat?" She turned her head back to glare at me

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What is stuck up your ass?"

"There is nothing stuck up my ass and I am not a stuck up brat, you are just jealous of me." I looked at her in unbelief

"Jealous of you. Please. Why would I be jealous of you? I am engaged to be married to the man I love, I have a wonderful family who I love and I know they love me, how could I possibly be jealous of you." She looked at me but didn't open her mouth "If anything you're the jealous one, jealous that for once you're not the centre of attention, the man you so desperately want has found someone he loves and wants to be with and your brother has finally found someone and now has no time for you." She stood up

"You and your bloody stupid family have ruined everything. It is your entire fault, you stole Darcy away from me and that blushing buffoon of a sister of yours is taking my brother away, he wants me out. He is kicking me out. He never would have done that if you just never existed." I stepped forward so I was face to face with her

"Don't you dare insult my family or my sister, they are better than you could ever be, they may be unique in their own way but don't you dare put them down. Also William was never yours, he never saw you anything but his best friend's sister, and you were just an annoying presence that was always hovering around him. Your brother is finally becoming a proper man, coming out from his sister's grasp and he is marrying a woman who he loves and who loves him in return. He is also kicking you out because you need to move on with your life, grow up, find a husband and stop pawning off your brother. He is your baby brother and you are meant to care for him, not control his life and everything in it. It is his choice and his decision. No one could possibly make him any happier than my sister." She took a step back. I realised I had begun to shout it in her face but I didn't care anymore. She needed a slap in the face to bring her to reality.

She stood there quiet looking down at her folded arms. When I realised she wasn't going to reply I stepped back and said "I'm sure you still have a chance to apologise to your brother and my sister for everything you have done to them, but all the insults you have put against my family and all the people I care about I will never forgive you. Your brother loves you, don't make him regret doing that." I turned around and walked back towards the door.

William was standing just outside the main door waiting for me. He smiled at me as I climbed back up the stairs to him. He pulled me into an embrace and he said "I don't think ever one has talked to her like that in her whole life." I sighed

"Well she needed it." He kissed my head softly "Where are Jane and Mr Bingley?" He nodded his head towards the door

"Inside, Jane is cleaning the scratches Caroline left." I huffed. We stood there for a moment before walking inside. Today had been an eventful day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters.
> 
> Some of the dialogue isnt mine, I have used lines from the film. I do not own those either.

Holding On Tight

Chapter 9

Caroline never showed her face again that night. Jane and I had stayed later than we had planned and we listened as Mr Bingley explained the situation. Caroline had apparently gotten way out of line and had written to their other sister, trying to get her to gang up of Mr Bingley as well. He hadn't heard that his other sister was coming and he prayed that she wouldn't. I for one didn't want another Caroline on our hands, too much to deal with.

Another event of the night was when Mr Bingley asked me to call him Charles instead of Mr Bingley. I was so happy that he saw me as a good enough friend to be able to do that. I, afterwards, insisted that he drop the Miss and call me Lizzy. He agreed.

When Jane and I had gotten home we ate our dinner before we crashed in our bed. Completely exhausted from the day, and even though I could barely keep my eyes open my thoughts continued to race on Caroline Bingley. I was hoping she would keep her mouth shut for good but I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her.

However the next week Caroline was quiet and kept to herself whenever I saw her. Charles had commented on how she hadn't given her opinion on hardly anything since that night. I was glad that she hadn't tried to interfere and Jane and Charles were all the better for it. Also William had started teasing me that he knew where he was taking me for our honeymoon and that I didn't. It annoyed me to no end but I knew it was all fun and games for him.

At the end of the week, it was only a few days before my wedding and my mum, Jane and yes me, were running around like headless chicks making sure everything was prepared. Was I excited, hell yes. Was I nervous, hell yes. But I wasn't haven't second thoughts. Nothing could possibly change my mind. Georgiana had been helping as well and when she had seen my dress she had loved it, she was completely in awe of how beautiful it was.

Sadly during the week I didn't get to spend as much time with William as I would have liked, however when I did get him to myself I made sure we made the most of it. It was the Sunday morning when he showed up and stole me away for the day. Not telling anyone where we were going. He had sat me, just like he always did, in front of him on his horse before taking of. I held on tight and laughed as the whole idea of riding scared me.

We rode the whole way to the Willow tree and the small pond where he gave me my ring. When we stopped he slipped of swiftly before helping me down. He didn't let me go through. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and leaned his forehead against my. He closed his eyes and I smiled at him. He held me for a moment before kissing my forehead and saying "Finally alone at last and some peace and quiet!" I giggled

"Why has Georgiana been driving you crazy?" He sighed

"I love her I do, but she is just so crazy, all she talks about is you like I don't even know who you are." I laughed again

"Well I am pretty amazing." He smiled

"Yes you are."

Once we seated down under the tree he closed his eyes and leant his head against the tree. I just leaned against him also enjoying the quiet, my house had been crazy and my mother had informed me only this morning that Lydia was making the trip back to attend the wedding, I didn't mind that, it was better that Wickham wasn't coming. Apparently he couldn't get away, none of us were complaining that was for sure. I knew Georgiana would have been extremely scared if he had shown up, I didn't know if I would be able to control William either.

I know it might sound selfish but I didn't want him at my wedding, it was mine and William's special day and I didn't want anyone to spoil it. I knew Lydia would probably try to make it all about her in some way, but I wouldn't let her spoil my day, and when Jane's wedding came I would make sure she didn't spoil that either.

Around lunch time William pulled a small basket from the horse, which I hadn't noticed and pulled out some food. We nibbled on some snack and he fed me some and I fed him as well. We were having a fantastic time. We had just finished our lunch when we heard the heavy beat of horse hooves. Turning my head I saw Charles riding towards us.

When he stopped beside us William hopped up and helped me up before asking "Charles what's the matter?" His face was full or worry, he was scared

"Caroline, she…she hasn't been seen since yesterday at lunch. I thought she was just avoiding me, but when I asked the servants they haven't seen her either. I'm worried." I sighed

"Charles it will be fine, we will find her." He nodded.

We all rushed quietly back to Netherfield to search for her. William and Charles took off on horseback again, Charles to search the town and William the grounds, I searched the house; Jane had arrived and helped me look but Georgiana was nowhere to be seen. I looked through every door I passed and I arrived at the entrance to the kitchen. Opening the door I found Georgiana, she was sitting on the bench with a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth and the cook's son, sitting beside her. She blushed when she saw us

"Elizabeth, hi." I smiled

"Hello Georgiana, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing" she said "we were just talking and he snuck me one of his mother's cookies."

"Oh really, well I'll leave you two be" I went to leave but before I did I said "oh and if you see Miss Caroline can you tell someone, she is missing." Georgiana nodded.

Leaving them be, I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the door that lead out to the patio. As I stepped outside I spotted Jane and Caroline sitting in the garden. Jane's hand was placed gently on her shoulders, comforting her it appeared. Not wanting to interrupt I walked through the house to the front yard to send someone to find Charles and William. Half an hour later Charles returned and rushed in. Caroline and Jane hadn't moved from their spot, so I stopped Charles from rushing out and interrupting them. Talking for this long I had a feeling it wasn't a conversation to be interrupted.

William got back not long after Charles and he joined us in the living room, he sat beside me and we talked quietly about little things, a bit about our wedding and we tried to keep Charles from pacing back and forth like a mad man. Finally Jane showed up, she was smiling and walked over to Charles. Before she could say anything he asked

"Is she ok? Where was she? Did she know that she scared the crap out of me?" Jane sighed

"She is fine, she was just walking around the gardens and she didn't mean to do that, she just wanted to be alone."

"She has been in the gardens since yesterday?" William asked and Jane shook her head

"No she went into town yesterday to wonder around, she got back very late last night and was up before anyone else this morning. I sent her to get something to eat before going to rest and no one is to disturb her, she is very upset and angry at herself." Jane squeezed Charles' hand and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. I looked at William

"Go make sure he is ok." He nodded before copying Charles and pecked me on the head before leaving the room. Once they were gone Jane sat down beside me and I asked

"What happened?" She sighed

"Well I found her in the garden crying, she was really upset. It took more about 10 minutes just to get her to calm down and stop crying so she could talk to me. Apparently she is sorry for what she did, she wants everyone to know but she is scared that people won't accept her apology. She is scared that everyone hates her for everything she has done. She wasn't a redo and to start over. I agreed to give her another chance but I said the rest of you would have to make up your own mind." I smiled at Jane, she was so good and kind hearted and always saw the best in people

"I don't think I could possibly ever trust the woman as far as I could throw her but I might give her a second chance, William and Georgiana I have no idea, William might be open to the idea if you spoke to him about it and got Caroline to apologise to his face, Georgiana might be the same. Charles will be your challenge though, he has been hurt the worst." Jane nodded

"I know, so I'm going to get them both in a room together and get them to talk. Hopefully they will be better before Charles and mine's wedding, I want her there for him." I sighed

"Yes I hope, I just hope everything goes well for mine." Jane smiled

"Only two days and you will be Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy, are you excited?" I nodded

"Very, I cannot wait to say I do and be able to kiss him whenever I want and not worry about being proper." Jane smiled

"I know what you mean."

"The only thing I worry about though is what will happen on the night, I don't know what he will expect. I mean I know mother and our aunt have told us what to do but I don't know, will I be good enough? Will he be happy with me and my body?" Jane took my hand

"Lizzy, William is not marrying you for your looks or your body, or your bed skills" she blushed as she said it "he is marrying you because he loves you more than anything on this earth and he doesn't know what he would do without you. You are the woman of his dreams, the one he thought nobody would ever find but he did, he found you and no matter what happens he will always love you." I smiled at Jane

"Thank you Jane." I pulled her into a hug

"You're welcome Lizzy."


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 10 – The Wedding

Waking up to the sound of chirping birds and the warmth of the morning sun rays made me smile. It was so quiet and peaceful and I could just stay in bed. For the first few seconds I just sighed happily at the peace and quiet and the warmth from the sun until it sunk it. It was my wedding day. Holy Cow! It was finally here. Sitting up in bed, Jane wasn't sleep but there was a note for me along with a tray of food at the end of my bed. I smiled and grabbed the note 'Enjoy your breakfast, will see you soon just enjoy these few moments of quiet, Jane'. I took a grape from the tray and popped it into my mouth. I was thankful for Jane and making sure I got some peace and quiet because I knew the rest of today would be insane. I just couldn't wait to be walking down that isle and seeing William waiting for me. Sighing I sat in bed munching on my breakfast when the door opened and in came Jane. She smiled at me "Good morning." I returned her smile

"Yes it is a good morning, it is a great morning, nothing could be better." She sat down beside me

"Well I'm glad you're happy, it is crazy downstairs, Lydia arrived late last night after you went to bed and she was going on and on about how much of a inconvenience your wedding has been for her, how she has wife duties to attend to." I rolled my eyes

"What sitting around doing nothing." Jane sighed

"Probably" we just laughed and sat talking for a bit and just as I finished our mother came bursting in

"Ok enough relaxation!" She exclaimed "Lizzy you need to bath and get dressed so we can do your hair, Jane can you please go help Kitty and Mary with their hair and then you need to do yours once you are dressed." She rushed out and Jane just nodded and left the room. My mother pulled me out of bed and to the nice hot bath she had waiting for me. She left me to bath and as much as I wanted to relax I knew I had to get ready soon. Quickly washing I dried off and mother rushed me back to the bedroom.

When she pulled out my wedding dress she smiled "Oh Lizzy it is so beautiful." I smiled and nodded

"I know, I can't believe this is mine." She took my hands and said

"Lizzy my dear, after today you can have anything you have ever wanted, no matter what. Mr Darcy, not matter how he is like as a husband, you can do whatever you want, so when you get sick of him you can come visit me or you can go on a holiday." I smiled; she didn't get it so I squeezed her hands

"Mama, I love William. I will never get sick of him. He is what I want." She looked at me with worry

"I know you love him, I love your father as well, but sometimes people who love each other need some time apart. I don't mean to medal, I just worry." I nodded

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about I'm sure." She nodded before we got back to getting ready. Once I was dressed Jane appeared back in my room, dressed with her hair done and told our mother to get ready while she did my hair. I wanted my hair mostly out for the day but I wanted it partly up. Jane curled the longer parts at the front and pinned them up at the back of my head with a small piece of white ribbon woven through it. The rest of my hair was in soft curls falling down.

Once my hair was complete Jane pulled the veil out of the box. The veil had belonged to my grandmother; she had told me she had wanted me to wear it when I got married so I kept that promise. The best thing though was that the lady who did my dress had been able to make sure they matched and she even repaired the veil and made it look brand new. We clipped the veil to the back of my hair with a blue clip that held sapphires just like the ones of my ring. Everything was perfect and matched.

Once I was completely dressed Jane told me to turn and face the full length mirror. I gasped at the image of myself. I had never thought of myself as good looking, I always thought I was rather plain but staring at myself now I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A beautiful woman looked back at me. It was like I was looking at a stranger. As is stared at myself my mother walked in with my father and I turned to look at them. They both smile "Oh Lizzy you look beautiful my dear." My father spoke

"Yes Lizzy you look amazing." I smiled back

"Thank you mama, papa." My father walked over to me and said

"Lizzy you still have time to change your mind, if you're not ready than I'm sure everyone will understand." I sighed

"Papa I promise you, this is the one decision that I will never regret, I have never wanted anything more than to marry Mr Darcy. I love him and I won't love anyone as much as him and though it pains me to say it, I love him more than I love you." He took my hands gently

"Then I can be happy and know that you really have found the love of your life." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "You ready to become a wife?" I nodded my head

"More ready than I have ever been."

An hour later we were finally ready to leave. The carriage outside was white with two beautiful while mares pulling at their reins. Both were decorated in ribbons and looked amazing. I climbed into the carriage first with my sisters and my mother and father got into the second carriage. I looked out the window the whole way to the church. Jane held onto my hand tightly, I was nervous and scared of being a wife but marrying William I had no doubt about, I knew he was the one for me and no one was going to change that.

No one was outside of the church, but carriages and horses filled up the place. All of our guest would already be inside and waiting for me. My mother and my sisters walked into the church first and I stood with my father waiting for our queue to entre. The sound of the wedding march filled my ears and I looped my father's arm with mine as we entered.

The doors of the church were pulled open by two servants that stood inside and I took a deep breath. I squeezed my father's arm and he smiled at me and we started our walk. I looked around the church and it was beautiful, decorated just the way I had seen it. The sight was breathtaking. Looking around at the guest who now stood as I walked down the aisle. I smiled at my friends and family before finally looking up to the most important person to me at that very moment.

My eyes connected with mine and I smiled. William look so handsome dressed up in his suit and a big grin covered his face. Walking towards him seemed to take forever, but when I finally reached him my father placed my hand in Williams before kissing me on the cheek and walking over to sit beside my mother. The music stopped and I moved to stand facing William beside the priest. He smiled at us both before he began.

I had made sure that it was simple, nothing fancy just a small simply ceremony. I held tightly onto Williams hands and when it came time to say our vows I could help but be excited. The priest nodded at William and William looked back at me. He smiled before speaking

"I, Fitzwilliam Darcy, take you, Elizabeth Bennet to be my wife. To share the good times and the hard times, standing by your side no matter what. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and I pledge my faith and love to you and no one else. Just as a circle is without an end, my love for you is eternal and will never end. Nothing and no one could ever possibly make me change my mind. I love you." I smiled as he finished; now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and let it out

"I, Elizabeth Bennet, take you, Fitzwilliam Darcy to be my husband. I promise to love you forever, even after death. I swear to stand by your side in happy times and in trouble times. I promise to give you everything you deserve that I possibly can give you as your wife. I will be the woman you deserve. I will always seek to strengthen you, comfort you, and encourage you and to make sure you always feel loved no matter what the cause. Nothing and no could ever possibly make me change my mind about how I fell about you. I love you." He returned the smile as the priest continued

"The rings." He said and Charles stepped up with the rings. He handed William one and he turned back to me. William took my left hand and spoke

"With this ring, I wed thee." He slipped the ring onto my finger and I bit my lip to stop from giggle with excitement. Charles handed me the other ring and went to sit back down. I took Williams hand and said

"With this ring, I wed thee." Slipping the ring onto his finger he looking as happy as I did

"Now with one question, does anyone have any objection to this union if so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The church was silent as no one spoke. I couldn't help but smile "Well then, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy, you may now kiss the bride." I smiled as William pulled me close; he gently cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine.

He was mine. All mine. I was his wife and he was my husband. I couldn't help but be happy. However the cheers of our family and friends were interrupted when the church doors swung open. Pulling away from the kiss William and I turned to face the door. My mouth dropped open, why the hell were they here?


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 11 – Interuption

William wrapped his arm around my waist as we now faced Lady Catherine and Mr Wickham standing just behind her. Lady Catherine's face was twisted in anger and hate filled her eyes. Anne stood just outside the doors to the church, head down not looking anyone in the eye. She was dressed in a white dress. What on earth were they planning? Lady Catherine stepped forward and asked "What do you think you are doing Fitzwilliam?" William squeezed my waist

"Well I'm about to go celebrate my marriage with my wife. What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you." She glared

"That poorly mannered ugly girl is not your wife, she is not anything, you are to marry Anne so it has been since you were children." William glared

"How many times must I tell you no, Anne and I will never get married and this beautiful woman beside me is my wife, says the law. You cannot interfere with my life anymore. I made this very clear the last time I saw you." He snapped. I decided before the war broke out that maybe everyone else should leave. I stepped forward and said

"Guest please excuses everything you have just seen, thank you for attending our wedding ceremony and if you would be so kind as to make your way to Netherfield we will join you shortly for the reception. Thank you." Everyone who was there stood up and quickly left. However my mama and papa kissed my cheeks and wished me good luck before leaving. The only people left in the room were William, Lady Catherine, Anne, Mr Wickham, Charles, Jane and I. I had no idea why Wickham was here but I guess he had a hand in why Lady Catherine was here.

Once the doors were closed I stood closely beside William. I held onto his hand tightly and I turned to Wickham "Why are you here?" He looked up at me

"I was trying to stop you marrying him." He nodded at William

"Why would you try to stop me?"

"Because he knows just as much as I do that you have no right to be his wife, you are nothing but an insignificant speck in the world that is just in the way." William glared at her

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Lady Catherine turned to Charles

"Mr Bingley, you must understand where I am coming from." Charles frowned

"No I do not, Elizabeth is a beautiful intelligent woman who is perfect for him, she keeps Fitzwilliam level headed and gives him something no one else has ever given him and if it weren't for Elizabeth hand and knocking some sense into William who knocked some sense into me I wouldn't be getting married to my beautiful Jane. So no, I don't not see where you are coming from." What I wanted to know were two things, one how did they know where we were? And two why has Lady Catherine only shown up today, did she do it on purpose to ruin our wedding.

"How did you even know when and where we were getting married?" William asked and I smiled. It was like he could read my mind

"Well unlike Mr Bingley, Miss Caroline sees where I am coming from and she was very forth coming this morning when I got to Netherfield. She told me all about what has been going on here with you two sneaking off alone doing this that only a man and wife should be doing. What a harlot, going to bed with you before you are even married!" She exclaimed. My mouth dropped open and William stepped forward

"Elizabeth and I have not had sex Aunt, we have done nothing wrong. Caroline Bingley is too self-obsessed in thinking that she is better than everyone else and will do anything to cause trouble and grief to anyone who she doesn't like and since when are you two friends, every time I saw you all you did was whine about how much you hated her." Lady Catherine glared

"Ok enough of this, Fitzwilliam you will get rid of this marriage between you and her" she nodded towards me "or you will regret it." William shook his head

"No you listen to me, I want nothing to do with you anymore. You are no longer welcome at Pemberley and if you ever insult my wife again you will be the one to regret it. Now Lizzy lets go." He took my hand in his and we dashed out the church. Jane and Charles just behind us. William helped me into our carriage before climbing in behind me. He sat down beside me and held my hands tightly in his. The carriage lurched forward and we were off. Jane and Charles followed in Charles' carriage.

William held onto my hands and just started at them. I squeezed his hand and asked "Are you alright my darling husband?" He smiled

"I'm fine my beautiful wife" I blushed "I just cannot believe my aunt had the nerve." I rubbed his arm gently

"Don't worry about it, she can't do anything now and today is our day so let's enjoy it." He squeezed my hands before he leant down to kiss my lips softly. I couldn't help but melt into it. There was no one who could stop us from doing this down. We were man and wife and we were allowed to kiss, wherever and whenever we wanted.

When we arrived at Netherfield everyone was waiting as we walked in. People cheered and clapped as William escorted me in. My mother and father first appeared to hug and kiss me and give us their congratulations. Of course my mother had to meddle and wanted to know what had happened at the church. I had given my mother a look and she let it slid, well for now she did.

The night was beautiful. We danced, we drink, we ate, we laughed and William and I kissed. Kissed a lot. It was so perfect. Better than I could ever imagine. When it came to mine and William's first dance I was so excited. William took my hand and led me out onto the floor. He smiled at me as we took our positions and the music started. Our guest listened and watched on in silence as we danced. It reminded me of our first dance except instead of me hating the man who I hardly knew I knew this man more than anyone, I knew how sweet he was, how gently and romantic he was. He was my dream man and I never knew that I would have one of those. The perfect man for me, I didn't know he existed but he did, and lucky for me I had found him and he would be mine forever.

It was late and almost most of the guest had left. Instead of leaving half way through I wanted to stay for the whole reception so William and I were staying at Netherfield and leaving for our honey moon in the morning, bright and early.

All that was left at Netherfield was my family, Charles, Georgiana, William and me. Caroline hadn't appeared all day, except for during the service. She had sat at the back silent just watching. She was the first one out the doors of the church when Lady Catherine, Anne and Mr Wickham showed up. She had disappeared afterwards though. I had asked Charles but he had as much as idea as the rest of us.

After a long goodbye from my parents and my sisters, all except Lydia who just patted me on the shoulder and walked out. Jane and I stood near the front door, she held me tightly as we hugged and I knew she was the one person I would miss the most.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so happy for you." I smiled at her

"Thank you Jane, soon you will be the one getting married." She smiled and nodded

"Yes and I know I won't get to see you before the wedding but you will be there yes." I nodded

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will be right there watching just like you were for me and nothing will stop me from being there I swear." She wrapped me in her arms one last time before kissing my cheek and heading out of the front door. Charles escorted her to her cart and left William and I alone.

William walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my shoulder softly and asked "How are you tonight Mrs Darcy?" I smiled

"I am very well Mr Darcy, but I am very tired." He kissed my cheek

"Time for bed then?" I nodded

"Yes but not time for sleep just yet." William smiled widely

"No not just yet." He finally kissed me on the lips. I was completely lost again. Tonight was the night that everything would change. I would give myself completely to William and he would be the only man I ever gave myself too. He is the love of my life and nothing was going to change that. Pulling out of the kiss he leant his forehead against mine

"I love you Elizabeth Darcy" I couldn't help but smile

"I love you too Fitzwilliam Darcy." He chuckled but I could see the annoyance from his whole name but I just smiled. He took my hand and we headed towards our room. Here goes nothing...


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 12: Wedding Night

William had left me alone to get changed and out of my wedding dress. A handmaid named, Mary took out my hair so it just fell down over my shoulders before she helped me out of my dress. She carefully placed in it in the wardrobe before helping me bath. She filled up the water with hot water before leaving my alone. She left a towel sitting on a stool and closed the door. I closed my eyes and lent my head against the bath and enjoyed the warmth of the water. I was so tired but I knew I couldn't sleep yet. I had wifely duties to attend to.

I wasn't going to say I wasn't nervous or scared because I was, I was terrified and my mother and aunt had both told me that it was only the first time that it really hurt. If you were lucky enough to marry someone who loved you than they would take care of you, however many men didn't care about the woman only themselves. The man only did what they had to with their wives and then they would find their pleasure with other woman. My mother and aunt knew that their husbands hadn't done that, they had been loyal for their whole marriage.

I knew William loved me, but I didn't know if I would be enough for him. Would he want more? I didn't know but I prayed that he would only want me. Keeping my eyes closed I listened, I couldn't hear anything. The house was quiet, nothing could be heard. Until the door to the room opened. I shot up from my position and brought my knees to my chest. William stood there in his bed wear. He smiled at me softly and asked "Are you enjoying yourself?" I nodded my head "Can I join you?" I blushed before nodding my head again.

William slowly removed his shirt and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His body was perfect. Just I always thought it would be. He then removed his pants and I felt my cheeks redden. He chuckled as I looked down. He walked over to the bath and I moved forward slightly and he climbed in behind me. He slipped in behind me and got comfortable before he gently placed his hands on my shoulders "don't hide from me love, just relax." He kissed my shoulder and I slowly moved back against him. I leant against his chest and his arms relaxed beside me and his hands gently on my stomach.

My breast were barely covered by the water. They were small; I knew that, I heard men talk about how they liked bigger breasted woman, something to hold onto or something. William moved his hands gently against my skin and he whispered "you are perfect my dear Lizzy." I smiled

"I don't disappoint you?" He shook his head

"No you do not, you are perfect and there is nothing I want more, no other woman, just you." He kissed my shoulder and one hand moved just my stomach to my chest. His fingers gently moved over my skin and up in between the valley of my breasts. He moved his fingers over the top of my breasts before they finally found my nipple. He cupped my breast and gently grazed his thumb over my nipple. I gasped at the feeling it sent through my body. His lips came down gently on my shoulder and he gently kissed me before slowly moving his way up my shoulder to my neck then to my cheek, all the while his hands slowly moved over my body. Making their way to places that had never been touched before.

While his right hand caressed my breast, his left hand moved gently down over my stomach to my legs. He rubbed my thigh before slipping his fingers between my legs. I gasped as his fingers slid over that area. My head fell back against his chest and my back gently arched as he moved his fingers up and down the slit. He smiled against my neck and whispered "Does that feel good?" I nodded my head "Do you want more?" I nodded again not being able to form words. As soon as I nodded he pushed his fingers in between the slit and I gasped. My hips moved of their own accord against his hand as his fingers moved against me. He found my opening and he slipped two fingers inside of me. I gasped and my whole body arched up. William continued to kiss my neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of me

"William..." I moaned out

"What do you want my sweet?" I gasped for breath

"More...pleas...se...more!" He kissed my cheek and slipped a third finger into me. The feeling in my stomach grew and something inside of me began to tighten. I couldn't believe I had missed out of this feeling for so long. My god it was amazing. He sped up his thrusts with his fingers and the feeling continued to tighten.

The feeling exploded inside of me and I lost control as I screamed in pleasure. The waves rolled through me and I fell back against William. His fingers slipped out of me as I came down from my high. His hands went back to gently caressing my arm and leg and kissed my shoulder again. "What on earth was that?" I asked. He smiled

"That is what a man can give a woman and what a woman can give a man." I smiled

"Well I want it again." He laughed

"Well don't worry, as my wife I shall give you it as much as you want." I bit my lip and I turned my head to look at him. He looked down at me and I said

"Kiss me." He just nodded he head and gently kissed my lips. I pulled my lips away for a moment so I could turn around and straddle his waist. His hands held onto my hips and I slipped my hands up and around his neck before pulling him back to kiss me again. I deepened the kiss and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I groaned against him as he pulled me as close as possible, I could feel him against me and he was hard. I didn't know what he wanted me to do and I didn't want to disappoint him. I moved my hips against him and he groaned loudly. I continued to move against him and he hardened even more.

He pulled away from me and he asked "My beautiful wife, can I make love to you?" I nodded slowly and we climbed out of the tub. He didn't grab any towels he just picked me up which made me squeal in shock. He laughed quietly and carried me over to the big bed. He placed me gently in the centre of the bed before climbing onto the bed and he kneeled over me. I smiled at him softly and he returned it. He shifted himself in between my legs and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed slowly up my body, up my stomach, through the valley of my breasts and onto my chest. He kissed up my throat and reached my mouth.

He kissed me gently for a moment before pulling back and saying "I love you Elizabeth." I kissed his lips this time before also saying

"I love you too." Kissing me one more time he moved himself inside of me. I gasped at the feeling. It was so strange but a good strange. He kissed my cheek and said

"I'm sorry" before he slammed himself completely into me. I gasped in pain as this burn filled me. Two tears escaped my eyes and William leaned down and kissed them away "I'm so sorry my love." I held onto him tightly and he didn't move. The burn faded away but it was still slightly there. I nodded William to continue and he did.

He held me close and moved his hips slowly. Moving in and out of me, making sure I was ok. The longer he moved the better it felt and soon I couldn't even feel the burn. The only thing I could feel was this tightening in my stomach that felt amazing "William go faster please." He nodded his head and did as I asked. Moving faster inside of me the feeling tightened faster. William's thrusts increased in strength and pace and I was gasping for breath. It was bloody amazing. He moved faster and faster. I was so close to exploding.

My back arched of the bed and I moaned out William's name. He gripped my hips tightly and the feeling exploded inside of me. My god it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. William continued to thrust until he called out my name. He collapsed beside me of the bed with his eyes closed. I rolled over so I was facing him and he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

He pulled me against him and pulled the blankets over us. He kissed my lips softly and asked "How are you feeling?" I wrapped my arms around him

"Never better." He nodded and kissed my head

"I love you Mrs Darcy." I could help but smiled, everything was perfect and I knew I would never get sick of hearing that name come from his mouth

"I love you too Mr Darcy." He kissed me one last time before we fell asleep and I don't think I had ever slept better in my life.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 13: The Honeymoon Begins

Waking up the next morning I felt completely happy and perfect, even the slight burn between my legs couldn't bring my mood down. I was in complete bliss and I didn't want it ever to disappear. Opening my eyes to see the first light of the day peeking in through the windows I smiled. The bed sheet only just sat over my hip leaving my top half bare; however William's arm was wrapped around me keeping me covered. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his body warm kept me covered from the cool crisp air of a new morning.

I stretched out my arms above my head and bumped William's side by accident. He moaned in his sleep and said "don't move yet, I'm comfortable." I just smiled at him and rolled over so I was facing him. I looked at his face and he was completely relaxed. I stroked a finger down the side of his face and he smiled softly, I drew my finger across his lips and he playfully opened them and nipped my finger. I chuckled and he opened his eyes "good morning my beautiful wife." I leaned in closer

"Good morning my dear husband." He leaned forward and peck my lips softly

"I could get use to hearing that every morning." I smiled

"Well you are going to." He nodded. He pulled me as close as possible to him before he kissed my forehead before leaning down and kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to reach his lips better. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. He gripped my thigh and pulled it over his hip, before rolling us over so he kneeled above me.

I pulled him down against me, wanting his weight against my body. We laid there kissing, nothing else just kissing. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. William groaned and pulled away from me. He pulled on his pants that were on the floor beside the bed from when he stripped last night. He pulled on his shirt as well before walking over and opening the door. I had slipped on my nightgown and was sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" he asked

"Sorry to disrupt you so early sir, but Mr Bingley left minutes ago and told me to give this to you straight away." William nodded

"Thank you Alexander." The young man nodded and left.

William closed the door and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and I climbed over to sit beside him. He smiled at me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his stomach. He opened the letter and read it out loud

"William and Elizabeth, I am sorry that I was not able to tell you myself but I could not wait to leave. My reason for leaving was of great importance, as you know Caroline disappeared after the wedding yesterday and no one has seen her. She left me a letter saying she was going to stay with our sister, however I know for a fact that our sister is out of the country at the moment. I have gone to look for her and make sure that she is safe, I do not know what my sister is up to or where she has gone but I will be back in time for my own wedding, with or without Caroline.

"Have fun on your honeymoon and make sure you spoil her William, and Elizabeth never doubt him. I shall write to you when I have news. I will see you soon my friends. Charles" I frowned

"Why does Caroline Bingley have to ruin everything?" I grumbled. I climbed off the bed and stood up. William sighed and grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand between his legs.

"She can't ruin anything unless we let her, my dear." I huffed "now let's see that beautiful smile of yours." I couldn't help but he smiled. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You can always make me smile" he nodded

"I'm glad I can make my wife smile, otherwise I would be a terrible husband." I nodded my head

"Yes you would be." He frowned "but lucky for you" I continued "you could never be a terrible husband, your too good at everything." He smiled at me and kissed my lips again.

"Well I was hoping we could have a repeat of last night but I think it would be more proper if we got up and got ready to leave for our honeymoon." I smiled at him and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him so his face was level with mine. I pecked him lips and whispered

"Well I don't know about you but at this very moment I don't feel like be proper, I feel like being a very naughty woman." I wrapped my arms around his next neck and he kissed my lips again

"I knew there was a reason I married you" I laughed and he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He laid me back down on the bed and kissed me hard. I groaned as he rubbed his hips against mine, he felt so good against me. I gripped his shirt and pulled it up his body. He pulled away from me enough to rip his shirt off his head and he threw it on the ground. I pulled him back and he slipped his hands underneath my night gown pushing it up and over my thighs.

I slipped my hands to his pants and buttoned them and pushing them down his hips slightly. He continued to kiss me all over and then I felt a finger inside of me. I groaned loudly and he slipped in a second. My god this man was trying to kill me and I loved him for it. He thrust his fingers in and out as he kissed me, just as I was about to cum he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He pumped his dick a few times before he lined it up with my opening. He looked down at me with a soft smile of his face "I love you my Lizzy." I smiled back

"I love you too my dear William." He kissed my lips softly before he slammed into me and my god it was last night's feeling all over again.

William and I spent another hour or two in bed making love. Kissing, pleasure each other, William taught me how to pleasure him so I could give him something back. We finally got up after I got myself out of William's grasp so I could get a bath ran for us. We both behaved in our bath and washed before getting out to get dressed.

The lady maid who had helped me get undressed last night help me get into a new dress that William had had made for me. It was a beautiful soft blue dress that he said would look perfect with my skin. I had teased him about knowing about clothing but then he told me that was what the dress maker had said, so I had stopped.

Once I was dressed the maid helped me pin up my hair before I walked downstairs to join William for breakfast. As I walked into the dining room William sat at the table with Georgiana eating, he held a newspaper in one hand and a drink in the other. Georgiana spotted me and cleared her throat. William looked up and he smiled. He stood up as I walked over. He kissed my lips softly and said "You look beautiful love." I returned his smile

"Thank you." He pulled out my chair for me before he sat down. We had breakfast and William listened as Georgiana and I talked excitedly about the honeymoon. I still had no idea where William was taking me and I was excited to get there. He said we weren't going far but I was still looking forward to seeing a new place.

Once breakfast was over I made sure I had everything packed and was ready to leave. I was excited to be able to spend some very much needed and completely alone time with my new husband. Georgiana helped me and was telling me how excited she was for me to return back to Pemberley, after our honeymoon. I was excited as well, I was excited to move in with my new family but I was also scared about taking over the duties of being the mistress of Pemberley. Running a place of that size scares me but I knew with William at my side I would have no problems.

Making my way down with two servants carrying my bags, I reached the entrance hall as a young man took a letter for William before bowing and walking out the front door. William smiled when he spotted me and asked "are you all packed?" I nodded my head

"Yes I am, I am ready to run away with you." He laughed

"Well we aren't really running away since you are my wife, plus a lady doesn't run." I smiled

"Well lucky I'm not a lady then, I'm a rebel." He just smiled and shook his head. He took my hands in his and pulled me in for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away we said our goodbyes to Georgiana before walking out the door and into the carriage. Georgiana was leaving later that day for Pemberley; she would have the house to herself for awhile.

Climbing into the carriage William smiled at me and said "we should get there later tonight but dinner will be waiting for us." I smiled

"I can't wait I am so excited." He kissed my head softly

"I am glad, I finally get you to myself alone for three weeks, no interruptions, just you, me and our bed." I giggled and leaned up to kiss his chin. As the carriage began to move William pulled me close and kissed the side of my head before kissing my lips softly again. This was going to the best three weeks of my life. It was going to be four but I wanted to be settled in at least at Pemberley before returning to Longbourn for Jane's wedding. It was going to be an interesting next month that was to be sure.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 14: Villa on the Beach

The sun was beginning to set and I was tired after our long journey. All I wanted to do was sleep but I was still too excited to see where William was taking me. He had given me clues the whole way there but I still had no idea where he was taking me. I knew we would be alone, with the exception of a cook and a maid, I knew it was near water and I knew that William had been here as a child.

We had spent days talking about our lives as children but if he had mentioned this place I couldn't remember. He had told me also that this was where his father had brought his mother after they were married. I was ready to be told but William was stubborn and wouldn't budge. Watching as we left the last town we past I leaned my head on Williams shoulder, he held my hand tightly in his and leaned his head on mine.

I closed my eyes; maybe I could get in a small nap before we arrived. Breathing in and I buried my head into his neck and inhaled his scent. I felt his gentle lips on my forehead and I couldn't help but smile, the comforting gesture always made me feel at home and safe, plus it reminded me that he was here and beside me, where he would always be from now on. Nothing would be taking me from his side or his from mine.

Just as I was beginning to nod off William's sweet voice said "Elizabeth my dear, wake up, we are here." I threw my eyes open in excitement and looked out the window I couldn't help but smile. We were coming up the driveway of a small Villa that sat on the beach. It wasn't very big compared to some of the places that I knew William owned, it was even smaller than my house, well my old home. However it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

I leant back in my seat and looked at William "my gosh it is beautiful William." He smiled at me brightly

"Well I am glad you like it, because for the next three weeks there will be nothing but you and me on a private beach." I looked at me

"Private beach?" He nodded

"Yep my father inherited this land including the bay of the beach from a great uncle who had no other family. He used it as a summer home, a place to get away from everything, just so our family could relax. I haven't been here sadly since my parents passed away." I frowned but then smiled again

"Well I am very happy that you have chosen to bring me here, now I want to go exploring." William laughed as the carriage came to a stop.

William climbed out first and helped me down. Wrapping his arm around me we walked into the beautiful villa. Stepping inside it was just as amazing as the outside; it was so different from anything I had ever seen. We walked out of the foyer and into a large main room, which consisted of a sitting area, a dining area and a door that opened out onto the beach. I smiled. William showed me around before saying that it was time for sleep.

I had forgotten how tired I was until he brought it up. So making our way upstairs we both got ready for bed. My maid helped me undress and made sure my clothes were laid out for the morning. Once left alone I climbed into bed and William joined me a few minutes later. He smiled at me and said "I was just making sure everything was set for tomorrow" I raised an eyebrow

"What is happening tomorrow?" his grin widened

"You will see." I pouted out him and his grin turned into a laugh. He kissed me softly on the lips before pulling me closer. Sleeping next to William it was the most comfortable thing and safest thing in the world, I fell asleep within seconds.

I woke up the next morning to the feel of warm lips on my neck. I couldn't help but smile as William placed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. I moaned in satisfaction and opened my eyes and turned over onto my back so I could look up at him. He smiled at me softly and said "good morning Mrs Darcy." My smile widened

"Good morning to you Mr Darcy." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. He kept our lips connected as he pushed himself up so he was kneeling on his hands and knees above me. I smiled as I slipped my hands up his chest and slowly grazed my nails across his bare flesh. He groaned in approval. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer; I needed his skin on mine.

Once almost all of his weight was on me I wrapped my legs around his and moved my hands this time down his body, moving my hands to his sleep pants waist line. Hooking two fingers into them I pushed them down his legs. I moved my legs so he could remove them the rest of the way and his hands pushed up my night gown.

I could feel his hard penis against my thighs and I moaned in anticipation, wanting him to be inside of me already. He gripped my legs and wrapped them around my waist again and he finally pulled his lips from mine, we both gasped for breath and he smiled brightly at me "I love you my dear Lizzy." I couldn't help but return his smiled

"I love you too William, now make love to me." He nodded and kissed my lips again as he thrust himself into me. We both groaned in pleasure as he completely filled me inside. My hands gripped his shoulders as he moved his lips from mine and to my neck. He buried his face in my neck and pulled out and thrust back in.

With every movement, with every thrust I felt complete and amazing. William filled me to the brim, and he made me feel something I had never felt before, not just in pleasure, but this unique love that only one person can ever make you feel. I knew from then that William would be the only one that I could ever love this much, when we have children I will love them but with William by my side I felt like I could be or do anything I wanted too.

I was so close to my release I didn't want it to end, I didn't want this amazing pleasure and feeling to end. I pulled Williams lips to mine and kissed him deeply, as I pulled away I screamed out in climax and yelled Williams name, I didn't care who heard it. William moaned loudly in my ear as he also came undone. He moved so he wouldn't fall on me and he fell onto his side back on the bed. We both laid there for a moment completely out of breath.

When William regained his breath he pulled me to him again and kissed my shoulder, then my neck, then my cheek and finally my lips. I moaned against his mouth and he mumbled "I will never get tired of that." I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement

"I don't think I ever will either." I pecked his lips once more and curled into his side, wanting to sleep some more before our day began.

I ended up sleeping for another hour but I was woken up by my maid saying my bath was ready and that my husband had left to make sure breakfast was prepared for us. I bathed in the warm water and my maid helped me get dressed, she also did my hair. I left the room as she began to change the sheets and clean up the room. I couldn't help but blush about what had happened only an hour ago in that bed.

Making my way downstairs I found the kitchen, William was standing there smiling and laughing with the male Chef. They both smiled at me as I walked over and William asked "did you enjoy your nap?" I nodded

"I did, I was very exhausted." William just grinned even wider and the Chef laughed

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Harrison Wills, Mrs Darcy, I will also be your Chef once you return to Pemberley." He bowed and I smiled at him

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Wills, now what is on offer for breakfast this morning?" He smiled and said

"Well Mr Darcy has seen to it and it is waiting for you out on the porch." I nodded and William wrapped his arm around my back and guided me out to the porch. This was just the beginning, I could tell, of what would be the best few weeks of my life.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 15: Foot Prints in the Sand

The first few days of our honeymoon were complete bliss. We were having the time of our lives with no interruptions, no drama, just William and I relaxing and enjoying our time on the beach. It was so beautiful at the villa. There were very many people around so we didn't really have to keep up appearances. Also not having to look my best at every moment was also comforting. I never really cared before but I knew now that I was Mrs Darcy, not just Miss Elizabeth Bennett I would have to step up my game and try to look my best every day.

My favourite part was being able to sit out of the porch with William and just relax. Most of the time he would be just lying there and I would lean against him and read, no words were needed, just outer peace and quiet. It was fantastic.

I was reading my favourite book, I was sitting out of the porch swing when William walked out with no shoes on and said "Lizzy come for a walk on the beach with me." I smiled and nodded. I marked my book and placed it on the swing. I hopped up and took Williams arm. We walked down the short path to the sand and let our feet sink into it. The sand was cool on our feet, the sun was high and warm, not a cloud in sight. It was the coolest day since we had arrived. It had been fairly hot all of the other days.

As we strolled we greet the few, very few, people that we passed but just enjoyed the gentle sea breeze. We were a fare way from the Villa when we sat down. I sat in between Williams legs and leaned against his chest and he asked "would you like to go into town tomorrow?" I nodded

"Yeah I would like that."

"I was thinking maybe we could do a bit of shopping, get you some new dresses for your role as Mrs Darcy. I hope that my mother's favourite seamstress still works in town; she always made my mother and Georgiana some beautiful gowns when we came for a visit." I smiled

"Oh new dresses, now normally a girl would love that, me not so much. I hate all the standing still and being treated like a doll. I like simple things, not fancy dresses." William laughed

"Oh Lizzy, you surprise me every day." I grinned up at him

"Well if I didn't surprise you, you would get bored." He shook his head

"No I could never get bored with you my love; you interest me far too much." I giggled and he kissed me gently on the cheek. Walking back to the Villa we arrived just in time for lunch. Mr Wills was placing the food on the table on the porch and he greeted us with a smile. William pulled out my chair for me and I sat down and he sat across from me.

We ate our lunch and made small talk and just as we were finishing up when my maid walked out the back and she bowed and said "letter for Mrs Darcy." She held it out and I took it from her. I smiled and thanked her and opened it. My smile widened

"It's from Jane and Charles." William smiled

"What does my new sister-in-law and best friend have to say?" I smiled at him and I leaned down to read the letter, going over it once I smiled.

"It is all good news back there, everyone is happy and their wedding is almost completely planned. Charles apparently hasn't seen Caroline since our wedding, though he doesn't seem to be worried." William smiled and nodded

"I am glad, I am sure Caroline is just visiting their sister and licking her wounds that you have caused, but I am sure she will be back when we get there for your sister's wedding, ready to cause some trouble." I sighed

"She better not cause any trouble because I will take her down another few notches." William chuckled at me and took a sip of his coffee. Placing the letter on the table I would reply later.

I replied to the letter later that night just before bed. I sat in the office finishing off the letter as William walked in. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. He was only partially dressed and almost ready for bed. He leaned his head back and sighed

"What are you sighing about?"

"Well, I am very tired from a very busy day with my beautiful wife." I sealed the letter and stood up from the desk. I walked over to him

"Not too tired I hope." I sat down on his lap. He smiled at me

"Oh I am very too tired for you my love, however we must move to our bedroom." I shook my head

"No my maid has gone to bed; Mr Wills has gone to bed so no one can disturb us." He grinned and shook his head

"See surprising me every second." I giggled and kissed his lips softly. He slipped his arms around my waist and I relaxed against him. Our lips moved slowly together. We enjoyed the soft and gentle touches.

Our private moment was interrupted when a loud knocking from the front door sounded. William groaned and I got off of his lap. I dashed to our room and I grabbed his jacket and gave it to him as he passed the door. He slipped it on and I tied up my robe.

We walked downstairs and William opened the front door to find a man standing there. He looked very tired and worried. "What can I do for you?" William asked

"I am so sorry to intrude on you sir so late, I was wondering if you knew which way it is to Black Lake Villa?" William sighed

"You are here my friend, I am Mr Darcy." The man nodded

"Oh good, I was sent here by Anne de Bourgh, I have an urgent letter for you concerning your aunt." He handed it to William and I said

"Come in young man; let's get you something to eat and a bed to rest in for the night." The young man smiled at me and followed me inside. I woke up Mr Wills and my maid and they got to work, the maid got a bed ready and Mr Wills made the man a meal.

Once the young man was in his bed I found William sitting in the office holding the letter in his hands. He took a deep breath and stood up. He turned around and saw me; he smiled softly before placing the letter on the desk. "Apparently my aunt has fallen ill and she demands my presence, she thinks she is on her death bed." I nodded

"If you want to go we can go, I don't mind." He shook his head

"No I have had enough of this woman interfering in my life, every time she gets sick she is always on her death bed. She is melodramatic all the time; I will not let her interrupt our honeymoon. Now let's go to bed I am in need of a good night's rest." I nodded

"Yes you look very tired, too tired for any fun tonight." He frowned

"No I don't think I am." He wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted me up into his arms. I giggled and carried me out of the office and to my bedroom. Oh how I loved William. He surprised me as much as I surprised him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 16: Into Town and To The Park

Waking up the next morning I was extremely comfortable and didn't want to get out of bed. William and I laid in bed for an hour or two just talking and kissing, just simply enjoying each other's company. It was around 10 when we finally climbed out of bed, we bathed and got dressed. The young man who had delivered the letter had already left, leaving his thanks with the maid.

After a late breakfast we headed off to the small town not far from the Villa. Sitting in the carriage and I enjoyed watching as the world went by. The sun was out so the top was removed and we enjoyed the sun beaming down.

When we arrived in town people were everywhere, there were people shopping and talking, children running around playing. It was a happy place and I frowned when I saw those few people who were sitting on the street begging for money. We arrived at the Seamstress and the carriage stopped. William helped me out of the carriage and we walked in. I held onto his arm as we stepped into the shop and I jumped when a loud voice yelled

"OH FITZWILLIAM IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" I turned to see a woman, who appeared to be in her late 50's coming towards us. William smiled at her and hugged her.

"Mrs Arras(a-ras) how are you?" She continued to smile

"Oh I am very well, business has been booming, and now who is this lovely and beautiful young woman of which whom you have on your arm?" I smiled and William introduced me

"Allow me to introduce Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, my wife." Mrs Arras smiled at me and we bowed to one another

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Darcy." I nodded

"You as well Mrs Arras"

"Now what can I do for you two today?" William cleared his throat

"Well my new wife is in need of some new dresses, I was hoping you could measure her and make her maybe a dozen, all one of a kind of course." Mrs Arras smiled

"Oh of course, Mrs Darcy come with me." She took my hand and pulled me over to a changed room. William waited outside.

"Now dear I need you to strip into your undergarments for me." I nodded, once she undid the back I slipped off my shoes and out of my dress. She hung it up for me and got a piece of paper and her measuring tape.

An hour later she had measured me, we had decided on a mountain of different fabrics and colours and she had made sure that they would fit me perfectly. She said she would have them done and sent to Pemberley in about a month. So they would arrive when we arrived home from Jane's wedding. We left the shop and William suggested that we go and wonder through the shops. I thought it was a great idea. Leaving the carriage by the shop William and I walked down the street arm and arm. We went into a few shops and William spoiled me by buying me anything I wanted. He brought me a few hats, scarves, shawls and some books as well. We carried our things back to the carriage and William told the drive something that I didn't hear.

We left the town and didn't go back to the Villa. I frowned and asked "where are we going?" William smiled at me

"You will see." I rolled my eyes at him and looked out the window. He leaned down to kiss my head and I smiled. I turned my face and kissed him softly on the cheek. As I pulled back he turned and kissed my lips softly. I smiled against his lips and he pulled me gently closer to him. I don't think I could ever get enough of kissing him. His lips were just so perfect and soft. They fit perfectly with mine and every time his lips touched mine I felt tingles down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. Plus he was a fantastic kisser.

Half an hour later or so the carriage stopped outside a lush green garden. William climbed out then helped me. I couldn't see another soul in sight. I then noticed that William was carrying a basket. I couldn't help but smile, I loved going on picnic's with him, he always made it seem so romantic.

We walked for a bit before we reached a big tree; William released my arm and got down to setting up the picnic. Looking around I could see we weren't too far from the beach, so no too far from the Villa. I wanted to take a walk to look around but I was brought back to the food when my stomach growled. William looked at me as my stomach did so and he laughed. I frowned at him and sat down on the blanket he laid out. He loaded up some food for us to eat and I didn't realise how hungry I was until I put the first sandwich in my mouth.

William teased me how I kind of shoved the food in my mouth, however when I refused to kiss him he stopped. I couldn't help but smile when he pouted big puppy eyes at me. My gosh the man was crazy. Once we had eaten we went for the walk I had wanted. William carried the blanket and basket and we made our way through the beautiful park.

We ended up walking back to the Villa, it turns out the park was only about a 20 minute walk so I could come back, or we could come back whenever we wanted. The sun disappeared not long after we got back, dark grey clouds moved in and the grumbling of thunder could be heard. I settled in the sitting room with a book and William disappeared for a bit. I assumed he was in his office.

When it was time for dinner I walked into the dining room and was alone for a few minutes before William appeared. He smiled at me "sorry, I was just finishing off a letter to my cousin, telling her to tell my aunt that I refuse for her to have any say in anything I do anymore." I smiled softly

"I am proud of you; she needs to understand that it is your life so you choose what you want to do"

"And who I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with." I smiled as he finished my sentence

"Yes you are right." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. We finished off dinner and I noticed the storm only got worse and worse, I didn't think it would let up by tomorrow so I guessed we would be spending a day in the house, just relaxing. I liked that idea, I could do with a day just to relax and spend some even more alone time with my handsome husband.

We spent the rest of our evening in the office. I sat on the couch and read and William sat at his desk attending to some business. I didn't think he would have any work to do, but I could tell that William did a very thorough job when it came to running Pemberley and everything else his parents had left him, I could see that he wanted to make his parents proud and when we have children have something wonderful for his son to take over one day. I knew that if there was anyone I could count on it would be William, he was everything I had always been looking for. I was one lucky gal.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 17: Honeymoon's End

The last few weeks had been the happiest and the most wonderful days of my life. I spent every second with William and we couldn't have been happy. I was excited to head to Pemberley for a few days before we once again traveled to Longbourn for Jane and Mr Bingley's wedding. I was excited to see Jane get married to the man she had fallen for. A few maids had arrived at the house to close it up once again until the next time we should visit. I was sad to be leaving the peaceful place, William and I would be very busy from now on. Walking out the front door William was talking with our cook who had cooked our meals for us during our visit, he was smiling and laughing with William as I walked up to them.

William noticed me and he smiled widely, "ah, Elizabeth my love, where have you been?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as I slipped mine around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me on the head before I responded

"Just making sure we had everything, and I had one last look at the beach, I am going to miss it here." I sighed heavily and William squeezed my shoulders

"I shall miss it as well my love." I nodded and said goodbye to our cook. William helped me into the carriage before following me himself. Once we were ready he knocked on the roof of the carriage and off we were. On the long trip home. William and I, either spent our talking talking or staring out of the window. There wasn't much else we could do to pass the time. William also gave me a run down about Pemberley and the main staff's names that I would need to know. I knew that once I had settled in and got into the routine of things I would learn everyone's names and jobs quickly.

I was also looking forward to see Georgiana again, I knew she would be helping me settle in as much as possible since William would be busy we his work. We had been in the carriage for a few hours when I looked at William, his head was leaning back against the seat and his eyes were closed, his breathing was steady and he had that look of peace of his face that most people only had while they were sleeping. I smiled and lent forward and kissed his cheek gently. I felt his cheek move and I saw him smile. I frowned "you were meant to be asleep." He laughed

"I was resting my eyes, but if you wish to continue please do." I sighed and smacked him lightly on the tight. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, he brought his hand under my chin and turned my face to look at him. He stroked my cheek gently before he lent down and kissed my lips. I couldn't help but feel like the world around me disappeared and that we were the only two people that existed. My right hand gripped his arm as his right arm slipped around my waist, pulling me almost onto his lap.

I slipped my hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer so that I could deepen the kiss and he allowed me to. A soft moan escaped my lips just before he pulled back. I gasped slightly for breath as did he. His kisses were always intoxicating to me. Moving myself off his lap I wrapped my arms around him and curled into his side. He said nothing, he only laid his hand gently on my back and stroked his fingers down my spin as we sat there. Closing my eyes I just listened to the house of his heart beat and nothing else, the rhythm was soothing and I ended up falling asleep.

William gently shook me awake as we were arriving at Pemberley. It wasn't the first time I had ever really seen his house but it still amazed me at how beautiful it was. As the carriage stopped William climbed out and offered me his hand, I took it and pretty much jumped out of it. William smiled and gently laughed at my behavior before he lopped my arm with his and we walked inside.

As we walked through the doors all of the servants who worked for the Darcy family stood lined up. My eyes widened when I realised this was just because of me. I had interrupted everyone's busy days. An older woman, around my mother's age stepped forward and she smiled "Mr Darcy welcome home, and Mrs Darcy it is such a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at her and so did William

"Thank you Mrs Hudson, Elizabeth this is our head House Keeper Mrs Hudson, she shall be teaching you the ropes, she is also Georgiana's teacher." I smiled at Mrs Hudson

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs Hudson, I hope I can keep up with you." Mrs Hudson nodded

"Don't worry my dear, it may look like it takes a lot of work but I can assure you, once you know how to do everything it will be a breeze." I continued to smile. William excused himself while Mrs Hudson introduced me to each and everyone one of the staff. I apologized to them all beforehand if I didn't remember their names straight away. Once we got through the list I only remember a handful of the people's names, it would take me some time to learn them all.

Once that was done, Mrs Hudson led me upstairs through the house, giving me a quick tour before she showed me to my room. She than left me there and said she would collect me when it was time for dinner. I looked around the room and smiled. I was in heaven.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 18: A Welcomed Surprise

My first night in Pemberley was amazing, everyone had made me feel like I was at home, however I would still have to get use to being called Mrs Darcy by everyone. I still found myself surprised by the name when William called me it sometimes. We had retired earlier to bed as I started to feel unwell. I felt extremely tired and I thought it was just from the long travel that we had had that day. William joined me in bed, wanting to spend our first night at our home in each other's arms. I fell asleep with ease.

I had dreams of what I saw my future to be. It was William and I out in the fields having a picnic with our three child, all different ages running around us, laughing. It had almost brought me to tears when I woke up. However as I did wake up, I was woken by a terrible feeling in my stomach. I sat up slowly and realised I was about to vomit, I through the sheets off of me and ran into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. I threw up not once but twice and I woke up William from his sleep. He walked into the bathroom to see me sitting on the floor with my head in my hands. I heard him sigh "Lizzy are you ok?" he walked over to me and knelt down beside me. I groaned

"I don't feel well at all, I think I just emptied what I had last night for dinner." William pulled me into his arms and he soothed me. When my stomach finally settled down William picked me up off of the floor and carried me back to bed. Just as he placed me under the covers there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" spoke William and in walked Mrs Hudson. She saw me and gasped

"Mrs Darcy are you unwell?" I smiled

"I'm fine, just a little bit under the weather." She walked around to me and felt my head

"You are a bit warm, would you like me to call the doctor?" I shook my head

"Yes please Mrs Hudson." William spoke up. I grabbed his hand

"No don't bother the man, I am sure it is nothing to worry about, a day of rest and I shall be fine, there is no need to waist the poor man's time." William frowned at me but he agreed

"Ok fine, Mrs Hudson would you bring our breakfast upstairs please." She nodded

"At once sir." She smiled at me softly before exiting the room. William stood up and walked around the bed, climbing on his side of the bed, not under the covers, he laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms. We laid like that until Mrs Hudson returned with our food. I pulled myself to sit up and William stayed beside me. We ate our breakfast, well I ate as much as I could. Mrs Hudson had cleared away our plates when the bad feeling in my stomach returned. I fled to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time to throw up everything I had just eaten.

William walked into the bathroom and sat with me until my stomach calmed down once again. William helped me clean myself up before he put me back into bed and he dressed. He sat with me for a little while longer before I told him to go and work. I knew he had things that needed doing, he was just to stubborn to leave me know. Mrs Hudson finally banished him from the room and I went back to sleep. I woke up an hour later feeling hungry and a lot better. I called for Mrs Hudson and she helped me dress and do my hair. Once I was decent she walked with me down to the kitchen.

The cook made me something small, all of us hoping that it would stay down. I moved to the sitting room and sat down with my small meal, Mrs Hudson grabbed a bucket and placed it beside me on the floor just in case, since there was no bathroom that close by. The food I ate stayed down thankfully and I was able to relax and enjoy the box I was reading.

Some time later Georgiana appeared. She had been away the night before visiting a friend so she hadn't been here to great us. She ran into the room and gave me a big hug before she sat down beside me and asked all about our honeymoon. I told her all the things we did, well except for the intimate parts and she was glad that we had such a wonderful time.

Mrs Hudson reappeared around lunch time and told us it was being served out on the porch out back, as per Mr Darcy's request. Georgiana and I made our way out back, with her leading the way. When we arrived, William was already sitting down with the newspaper in his hand. He smiled and stood up for us, he pulled out my chair and I thanked him. He lent down and kissed me gently on the cheek before pulling out Georgiana's chair. Once we were all seated William asked

"How are you feeling Lizzy?" I smiled

"I'm fine, I have manage to keep some food down, I already feel a hundred times better." William nodded "I told you there was no need to call the doctor." William frowned, he hated being wrong. Georgiana looked at me with concern

"Are you ok?" I nodded

"Yep it's just a stomach bug, I'll be fine by tomorrow." Georgiana gave me the same frown William had before picking up her water to drink it.

The day went by slowly, I enjoyed sitting around doing nothing for the day. Just before dinner, Georgiana took me for a while in the gardens. I had yet to see them and they were absolutely beautiful. She showed me the flowers that her mother had planted herself, according to Georgiana her mother wasn't one to be afraid to get down and dirty, she loved doing things, she hated sitting around not doing anything all day like "proper woman" are meant too. At dinner William showed up late, getting caught up in his paper work he hadn't realised the time. I ate more at dinner than I had all day, I found myself starving and I couldn't help but enjoy the fantastic meal that our cook had prepared.

After dinner I asked Georgiana to play her piano for me. I sat down on the couch and William stood beside me, gently rubbing my back as Georgiana played. She played many different songs and every piece was played flawlessly. When she finished both William and I clapped and she stood up and gave us a curtsied . We laughed as she acted like she had performed for the queen.

Once that had finished I was tired and decided to retire. William assured me he would join me shortly he had a few more things to do. As I made it to my room, Mrs Hudson appeared and called out my name "oh Mrs Darcy." I turned and smiled at her

"Yes Mrs Hudson, what can I do for you?" A young woman, she looked about my age was standing just behind her.

"Mrs Darcy this is Miss Blake, she will be your hand maid, she is also my niece." I smiled at the young girl

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Blake." She smiled and curtsied

"The same to you Mrs Darcy." Mrs Hudson clapped her hands

"Well I will leave you two be." I nodded my head and Mrs Hudson walked away before she stopped "oh I almost forgot, this came for you Mrs Darcy." She handed me a letter and I thanked her as she walked away.

Miss Blake followed me into my room and she helped me prepare for bed. Once I was in my nightwear I excused her and she left me be. I stood by the window for a moment, it looked out over the beautiful pond that sat out the front of the house. I smiled before walking back over to my bed and sitting down on it. I took the most recent letter I had received from Jane and opened it

My Dearest Elizabeth,

I cannot believe in a weeks time I shall be like you, we both shall be married and living with the men that we both love.

I am so glad that you enjoyed your honeymoon and I hope you have settled in comfortably and are well.

Our Mother has been running around like a headless hen, she has gone even more over the top for my wedding than she did yours.

She is driving me insane.

Charles is a dream though, he is just as nervous as I am about our up coming marriage but he is keeping a level head and also keeping me calm as well.

One of the most things that I am nervous about is running the Bingley household.

It will be so different from what mama has done, many different things shall be expected of me.

What has it been like for you? Should I be worried? I am worried.

How is your loving husband? And you new sister? I hope they are all well as well.

I miss you dearly Lizzy.

I cannot wait to see you soon.

Love you sister

Jane.

I couldn't help but smile at Jane's letter. She was always a worry wart. I placed the letter on my side table, leaving it there for me to respond to her tomorrow. As I pulled the covers up over me William walked into the room. He smiled at me and asked "how are you feeling?" I returned his smiled and nodded

"Well, I have manage to keep my food down since lunch." He removed his jacket and his shirt and I couldn't help but stare. He was such a handsome man.

"That's good." He almost whispered as he began to undo his pants.

I continued to watch as he stripped in front of me. I could feel that feeling in my stomach, the one I only got when we were intimate. I wanted him. I climbed out of bed as he stood there, in nothing but his underwear. He watched me as I walked over to him. Sliding my hands up his chest I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. The electric feeling I got exploded as he deepened the kiss and pulled me tight against his body. One hand held my waist as he gripped my dressing gown and began to pull it up. He slipped his hands beneath my gown and gently grazed his fingers across my hips and lower back. It felt wonderful.

He lent even closer to me, opening my mouth he slipped his tongue in, causing mine to dance with his. It was then I felt it. That horrible feeling in my stomach. I pulled away from William and dashed to the bathroom, I reached the toilet just in time as again, for the third time that day I threw up the content of my stomach. William walked in and felt my head and he frowned "that is it, I am calling the doctor." I sighed

"William no, it is late, I am sure he is in bed." He shook his head

"No Elizabeth, I am sending for the doctor, you are sick and I cannot stand seeing you like this, the doctor can give you something to make you feel better, and there will be no more debate about this." I sighed again as he walked out of the bathroom. I could hear him moving around, he was mostly likely getting redressed.

When I finally pulled myself away from the toilet and walked back into the bedroom William was no longer there, the bedroom door was open so I just sat down on the bed and waited. William returned 20 minutes later and sat down beside me on the bed. We didn't say anything and it was silent until we heard the sound of horse hooves and the wheels of a carriage. The doctor had arrived. William stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. He turned back to me "he's here." William sat beside me on the bed until Mrs Hudson arrived with Dr Grey. He walked in and shook William's hand

"Mrs Darcy it is my pleasure, now what seems to be the problem dear?" I explained what was going on and he asked for everyone to leave the room. He did a few things here and there before he nodded and smiled. He called William back in and he asked

"Is she ok?" Mr Grey smiled

"She is perfectly normal what she is going through." We both looked at him confused "Congratulations you two, Mrs Darcy is with child." William's jaw fell open and I gasped in shock. William looked at me and walked over, he sat down beside me on the bed and pulled me to him. He kissed me hard not caring that Dr Grey was still standing there. I responded with just as much enthusiasm. When he pulled back he thanked the Doctor and walked him out, leaving me with Mrs Hudson who was extremely happy and excited that in a short time there would be a baby bouncing around the house.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 19: News and a Wedding

The next few days I continued to get morning sickness. Mrs Hudson also began teaching me everything I needed to know, Georgiana was also helping. Mrs Hudson had been teaching Georgiana everything as she grew up so one day when she ran her own household she would be ready. My days were busy but William always popped in to check on me as often as he could. He always made sure he was present at meals and tried to come to bed with me at the same time.

The day came to leave for Jane and Charles' wedding came quickly, and before we knew it, William, Georgiana and I were all packed up and sitting in the carriage about to leave. We would be staying at Netherfield for the next few days before the wedding and for another two nights after the wedding. I was excited to see my family again and to tell them our amazing news. I just hoped that they would be as happy about it as we were.

Sitting beside William in the carriage I lent my head on his shoulder. He was staring out the window as we both listened to Georgiana go on and on how she was so excited about another wedding, and how she would be an aunt in the next few months. She was such a ball of energy and she made me tired just by listening to her. I closed my eyes for a second and I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by William gently shaking me "my love, we are almost at Longbourn." I opened my eyes and covered my mouth as I yawned. We were going to visiting my family and have dinner with them before we went to Netherfield. Jane and Charles would also be here doing last minute wedding planning with our mother most likely.

As we pulled up to the house the front door opened and Jane, Kitty and Mary all came rushing out, followed slowly by my parents and Charles. The door was opened by our driver and William climbed out first, I took his hand and climbed down before wrapping my arms tightly around Jane, Kitty and than Mary. All over them asking question about our honeymoon and what living at Pemberley was like. I smiled and tried to answer all of their questions as I reached my parents. I hugged my mother and she smiled at me and mention how much marriage suited me. I thanked her before hugging my father and greeting Charles. Georgiana had started talking to Jane about her wedding and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

We all walked inside and made our way into the sitting room before dinner. I sat between Jane and Georgiana and most on the conversation was about Jane's wedding. When dinner came around we all moved into the dining room and we squeezed around the table. William beside me, Jane and Charles across from us, Georgiana sat on my right next to Kitty and Mary sat opposite them.

Dinner was filled with conversation and the men all discussed work as us girls gossiped about other things. Once dinner was over the men disappeared into my father's study while us girls made our way into the drawing room. Georgiana saw the piano and she turned to my mother "may I play your piano?" my mother nodded

"Of course dear." I sat down and watched as Georgiana sat down. She opened it up to the keys, gently tapping them to see if they were in tune before she played my favourite song. All of us woman were silent us she played, her fingers flawlessly flew over each key, hitting every note in perfect timing. When she finished we all clapped and she smiled and began another song.

It started to get cold in the drawing room and I shivered. They men had just entered the room as I did and William asked "Love are you cold?" I nodded

"Yeah just a bit." He removed his coat and hung it around my shoulders. I smiled at him "you need to keep warm in your condition." Everyone heard and looked at me. I glared at William and he looked at me apologetically. My mother stood up and asked

"What's wrong with you Lizzy?" I smiled

"Nothing is wrong with me mama, William and I have some news, I wasn't going to tell you all till after the wedding since this week is about Jane and Mr Bingley but I guess now I have to, if you don't mind Jane." She smiled

"Lizzy what is it?" I sighed

"I'm pregnant." The room was silent for a whole five seconds when three screams filled the room. My mother, Jane and Kitty. Mary was smiling at me. My mother ran over and hugged me tightly before congratulating us both. Once everyone had calmed down a bit they Mary asked

"How far are you?" I sighed

"Um...five or six weeks." My mother smiled and said

"Oh that means you did it on the first try, good on you both." My mouth dropped open as the words came out of her mouth. I saw William cover his face in embarrassment as my mother slapped her hand over her mouth. She was as shocked as I was. "I'm sorry, forgive me, that wasn't meant to be said aloud." The first person to giggle was Kitty, which set of a chain reaction. Soon almost everyone was laughing and the incident was soon forgotten.

Finally we all decided it was time for us to leave. Charles left us before us in his carriage telling us he would meet us at the estate. After hugging all my family, Georgiana, William and I all climbed in our carriage and made the short trip to Netherfield. By the time we arrived I was exhausted and I needed to sleep.

The next few days flew by and I spent my time moving between Netherfield and Longbourn. It was great being back here but I knew Pemberley would be my home from now on. The day before the wedding, William and I were at Longbourn with Charles and Jane. We all sat down in the sitting room, both of us with our preferred partner just having a simple conversation. I had been feeling worse for wear since my morning sickness had hit me hard that morning, so I had comfortably curled up into William's side and listened to them talk. Normally a woman who had married a man of William statue wouldn't dare be seen like this but I really didn't care.

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud voice yelling out "hello! The favourite daughter has returned." I sighed heavily and sat up. Lydia was here which meant Mr Wickham would be here. The door to the sitting room flew open and Lydia strutted in. "Oh there is someone here, hello sisters, Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy." Jane stood up and hugged her sister. I just smiled from my position on the couch. "Where is everyone?" she asked

"Mama is in town with Mary and Kitty, and Papa is in his office." Lydia nodded as Jane answered her question

"My Lizzy you look dreadful, is marriage life that hard for you." She snipped

"No marriage life is fine, its the morning sickness that has caused this." Lydia frowned

"Morning sickness, are you pregnant?" I nodded

"Well..." she paused "...that's wonderful." I could tell that she wasn't happy about it at all. She hadn't even spoken to me since before my wedding. I surprised she even showed up for Jane's wedding.

"Where is Mr Wickham?" asked Jane

"Oh he wasn't able to make it, busy, busy, my husband." We nodded.

Later that night I stayed with Jane at Longbourn while the men returned to Netherfield. Tomorrow was Jane's wedding and it was going to be an exciting day. Sharing my old bed with Jane again I realised how different it was sharing a bed with William. While Jane and I laid side by side, William always pulled me to him and held me all night. I felt kind of lonely even though Jane was beside me.

Waking up the next morning I let Jane sleep while I bathed and dressed. Mama helped me do my dress up before I went to wake Jane. Mama had a hot bath waiting for her and her breakfast as well. It was the same as it had been for me the morning of my wedding. I walked into find Kitty and Mary almost ready. I asked if they needed help but they said no so I made my way to Lydia's room. As I opened the door I saw Lydia. Looking at herself in the mirror, expect she wasn't admiring herself. She was looking the bruises that covered her arms and sides. I gasped and Lydia turned around to me, covering herself.

I closed the door and I asked "what happened to you?" She glared at me

"Don't you ever knock?" I frowned

"Coming from you." She huffed "Lydia who did this to you?" she shook her head

"I'm fine Lizzy, it was an accident." I glared

"Did Wickham hit you?" she didn't respond "Lydia!" She shook her head

"Please just drop it Lizzy, it wasn't nothing I didn't deserve." I looked at her in disbelief. Was she serious?

"Lydia, no woman ever deserves to be hit, no matter what anyone says." She looked at me fear filled her eyes, the fear disappeared and she shook her head

"No Elizabeth, shut up, you know nothing. Now leave me alone, and if you tell anyone you will be sorry." She shoved me out of her room and I huffed. Unbelievable.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 20: Need to Know

Taking my seat in the church, William sat beside me holding my hand. On my right was Kitty, Mary and than Lydia. Our parents sat in the row in front of us. Charles' sisters sat on the opposite side of the church. I hadn't spoken to Caroline since the day of my wedding and this was the first time I had seen her. Charles' other sister I didn't know, however you could see the relation clearly between the two sisters and brother. The other sister's husband sat beside her, he looked as bored and as snobbish as his wife. Both of them seemed to be acting like they were clearly too good to be here with us other people.

William and I had gone over to say hello before the service had started by both of them completely ignored me. Caroline had apologized but I didn't blame her. I think after everything that has happened to Caroline over the last month or so she seems to have finally grown up and realized what the real world is like. I watched as Charles and Jane spoke to one another. I could see how tightly they were squeezing the other's hands, Jane had tears in her eyes, she was trying not to cry and I couldn't help but smile.

She looked beautiful and her bright and wide smile was because of the words that Charles spoke to her. They put their rings on and they priest announced them husband and wife. Almost everyone stood up and applauded. I noticed that Charles' sister and her husband still had those bored expressions and seemed to be mock clapping. I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to the happy couple.

It wasn't long before we arrived at Netherfield and everyone was dancing and drinking in celebration. William stole Jane for a dance, and so Charles and I danced. I was careful not to bump anyone, I didn't want to accidently hurt my child. After a few dances I sat back down at my table and Lydia was sitting there holding her stomach. I stood and walked around to sit beside her "are you alright Lydia?" she looked at me

"I'm fine Lizzy." She looked heart broken as I stared into her eyes

"Lydia I know something is wrong, what is it? Does your stomach hurt?" she shook her head

"No it isn't that, its..." she paused and shook her head again

"Lydia, you can talk to me." I took one hand and she sighed

"Not here." I nodded and we walked out of the ballroom.

I led her to a sitting room which I knew would be empty. I closed the door behind us and we sat down on the couch "now what is it?" she sighed

"Not long after your wedding I discovered I was pregnant, I had the morning sickness and I was so happy. Once I had a doctor confirm it I told George and you should have seen how he looked at me. He told me I was an idiot for becoming pregnant and he said it had to go. When I told him that I wanted to keep the baby that it was a blessing he beat me, he kicked my stomach so many times to make sure that the baby died, and it did, the doctor told me the baby had died and I was heartbroken. George was glad when I told him. The doctor also said that I wouldn't be able to have another child after what happened." I couldn't believe my ears. I pulled Lydia to me and she began to cry. I held her tightly giving her the comfort she hadn't felt in a very long time.

We stayed that way and she pulled herself back together "Lydia you need to tell papa." She shook her head

"No, I don't want anyone to know. I love George, I know I do and he gets angry but most of it is my fault, I should have listened to you all when you all told me to grow up." I forced her to look me in the eye

"Lydia listen to me, this is not your fault, Wickham is as fault here, he is beating you for no good reason, I don't care what anyone says or what you do, no man has the right to hit a woman, for any reason." She stood up and pulled away

"Just please Lizzy, for me, don't tell anyone." She walked out of the room and I sighed heavily.

I sat there for a minute just thinking. I had to tell someone but who. The door opened and I thought Lydia had returned but it was William. He smiled at me and asked "hey beautiful, what are you doing in here?" I smiled at him

"I was talking with Lydia, plus it was a nice break from everything, I was feeling a little flushed from all the dancing." He walked over and sat beside me

"How are you feeling?" I nodded

"Good." He pulled me towards him and kissed me gently. We hadn't had proper alone time like this since our honeymoon, we had both been very busy. I knew that anyone could walk in but I didn't care. Pushing William back into the couch, I pulled up my dress and straddled his waist. He looked at me surprised and I whispered "I need to be with you Mr Darcy." He smiled and kissed my neck. I couldn't help but moan slightly at the feeling of it.

He pulled me as close as he could and I slipped my hands down his chest. We slowly and gently moved our hands over each other. I pushed William's coat from his shoulders and slowly undid his shirt so I could feel his bare chest. His hands slipped up my dress slowly he undid my stockings and pushed them down. I had taken off my shoes so I pulled them alone with my underwear off and they fell to the floor.

Our speed picked up in anticipation and I moved as quickly as I could, undoing his pants and he lifted his hips so I could push them down. I gasped as his hands slipped further up my thighs, and his lips moved to mine. He kissed me deeply as I slipped my hands around his penis. I squeezed him and he was already half hard. Gently moving my hand up and down his length he hard in my hand and his pre-cum began to leak from his tip. He gently took my hips in his hands and he lowered me down onto him. I gasped as he pushed himself inside me.

When he was finally completely inside me I pulled him in for a deep kiss and I slowly moved my hips up and down. He guided my hips and the longer we moved, the harder his fingers pushed into my skin, however I felt no pain, it only increased my pleasure. I gasped as I could feel the build in my stomach. William groaned against my mouth and his gasped out my name. I did the same as my end came. Biting William's neck he groaned and I felt him come undone inside of me.

We both sat there for a minute and William whispered "I love you Mrs Darcy." I smiled and kissed his throat

"I love you too Mr Darcy." We both finally moved and cleaned ourselves up. Once we both look presentable it hit me. I had just learned of what had happened to Lydia and I went and forgot about it and got caught up in the man I loved. It was selfish of me but I didn't know what to do. Should I tell papa? No because he would confront Lydia or Wickham. Mama? No because she would fuss over Lydia. Jane? No because she was about to leave for her honeymoon with Charles. Which only left one person, William. But not tonight. I didn't want him to be thinking about it as well.

We finally made our way back into the ballroom and Jane came over "are you alright? you disappeared" I nodded

"I'm fine Jane, I just needed some fresh air." She nodded and smiled before running back over to her husband. I couldn't help but laugh "was I like that during our wedding?" William nodded

"Yes but not running around, I think your sister is very happy." I nodded

"Me too, and none of it would have happened if it weren't for you." William sighed

"It probably would have happened a lot sooner if I hadn't intervened." I turned to look at him

"The past is the past, just be happy that they are now together, were two people are meant to be together it will happen no matter what." He smiled

"You mean just like you and me?" I nodded

"Yes, just like us." He smiled widely and lent down to kiss me deeply.

After that the evening ending quickly and soon Jane and Charles were about to leave. They both said all their farewells and Jane me gave me one last long hug and I whispered in her ear that tonight would be wonderful. She just smiled at me and I kissed her on the cheek. I stepped back and William wrapped his arms gently around my waist and I smiled as I felt his lips gently kiss my neck. We all waved as the carriage disappeared and the party ended. Many people disappeared almost instantly except for my family. We stood around talking for a few minutes before they decided to leave as well. The staff were cleaning up the ballroom already and I sighed. It was late.

I told them all to leave it till tomorrow and to get some rest. They all smiled at me gratefully and all headed to bed. William appeared behind me and he whispered "so what shall we do in this house all alone my love?" I smiled and turned to face him

"Sleep." He pouted and I laughed at him. I gently kissed his lips which he gladly accepted before pulling away and we walked upstairs. I was exhausted and could do a good long sleep.

As we both climbed into bed William asked me "so what were you and Lydia talking about?" I sighed

"Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow." William frowned

"Elizabeth, I can see the worry in your eyes." I huffed, he only called me by my full name when he was serious about something, so I had to tell him now.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 21: Revealed

As the sun rose the next morning I woke up to find the bed empty beside me. William wasn't there and the sheets were cold so he had been gone awhile. Taking the covers off of me I called my maid and she helped me dress for the day ahead. I made my way downstairs to find Georgiana sitting at the table eating her breakfast. She smiled at me widely as I sat down to join her. She asked me how I was feeling and I felt good, my morning sickness still plagued me everyday but not as bad which I was thankful for.

Looking around for any sign of William I couldn't find any so I asked Georgiana "have you seen your brother today?" she shook her head

"Mrs Wallace..." who was the house keeper at Netherfield "...told me that he left before sunrise, he didn't tell her where he was going only that he should be back before lunch. Maybe he had some urgent business to attend." I frowned.

Before we had fallen asleep last night I had told William everything that he told me. He looked so angry, I had made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone but I knew he wasn't the type of man to sit around and do nothing. I just hoped he hadn't done anything rash.

After breakfast, since it was a beautiful day, Georgiana and I took a walk through the gardens of Netherfield, we were going over to see my family for lunch but I wanted to wait for William. We talked and walked all morning until eleven when we headed back to the house and William still hadn't arrived home. We decided to go to see my family and told Mrs Wallace to tell William, if he showed up, where we were. She made a note of it before we left.

As we pulled up at my old home the front door flew open and Lydia came rushing out. I climbed out of the carriage as she stormed over to me, before I could say anything she smacked me across the face. I gasped in shock, as did Georgiana and I held my face to my hand. I looked at Lydia, she was angry and looked betrayed. "You swore you wouldn't tell them, now everyone knows, I am going to be a laughing stock, I hate you Elizabeth." Before I could respond Lydia ran off past us. Georgiana asked if I was alright and when I nodded we walked inside the house. My mother looked at my red cheek and gasped

"Lizzy are you alright?" I nodded

"I'm fine mama, Lydia doesn't hit that hard." She frowned and still checked my face over

"I cannot believe she smacked you, you did the right thing telling Mr Darcy, if he hadn't informed your father these beating might still continue." I sighed

"I told him not to tell anyone, is he here?" She nodded

"Yes, he and your father are in your father's study talking..." I didn't let her finished as I walked over to the door, I threw it open and William turned around startled. He frowned when he saw me face

"Elizabeth what happened?" I frowned at him

"Lydia smacked me because you broke your word." He closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them

"I know I broke my word to you but I couldn't keep it, Lydia is only married to Wickham because of me, it is my fault this has happened to her." I shook my head and took his hands in mine

"No this isn't your fault, it is Lydia's, she is the one who did the stupid thing and ran away with him, she was the fool who's mistake you fixed. If it wasn't for you our family would be ruined." William sighed heavily

"She is right you know." My father spoke up "if it wasn't for you Jane and Mr Bingley would never have married, there would be no hope for Mary or Kitty, you saved my family and no one is to blame but Mr Wickham." William stroked my red cheek gently

"He deserves a beating himself." William spoke up and I frowned

"No you will do no such thing, you will not sink to his level." William pulled me into a hug as we stood there.

The rest of the day, all anyone talked about was Lydia and her situation. She didn't return until well after dinner and than refused to talk to anyone. She just locked herself away in her room. By the time we left Lydia still hadn't left her room, I decided I would return tomorrow to talk to her.

As we arrived back at Netherfield Mrs Wallace informed us that Anne de Bourge had arrived only ten minutes ago. William sent Georgiana to bed and William and I went into to greet her. Anne was sitting on the couch with a very sad look upon her face. Walking over William asked "Anne what is the matter?" She looked up at him

"Fitzwilliam, my mother is very sick, the doctors fear she is on her death bed and she wishes to see you, I sent you a letter but you never responded." William frowned

"I am sorry Anne, I thought it was another ploy to get me away from Elizabeth." Anne shook her head

"No, I am sure she will still try and convince you but she wishes to talk to you about her estate and things as such." I nodded my head

"Well I guess I should go than." William turned to me "we will leave tomorrow, but you and Georgiana will spend your last day here before returning home understood." I nodded

"Fine but only if you promise to not tell anyone else what has happened to my sister, I know you will try and do something about Wickham but don't, not until I talk to Lydia." William nodded

"I promise." He kissed me gently on the cheek.

Anne stayed the night and the next morning I watched as they both left in the carriage. When they were gone from sight Georgiana and I headed back to my family. When I arrived Lydia had finally come out of her room. However someone was there who I did not want to see. As I walked into the sitting room, I found my mother, and my sisters sitting while Wickham stood there beside Lydia and my father. He looked at me and smiled "Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise." I frowned at him

"That is Mrs Darcy to you Mr Wickham." He frowned and than looked at Georgiana

"Miss Georgiana, you look beautiful as always." Georgiana's expression matched mine. My mother tapped the seat next to her and I sat down beside my mother, Georgiana joining me. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up. As I looked at Lydia I could see the fear in her eyes, she looked terrified. She glared at me when she caught my eye but before I could say anything Wickham spoke up

"So have you heard from Mr and Mrs Bingley as of yet?" My mother shook her head

"No Mr Wickham, Jane is probably far too busy enjoying herself to write." I took my mother's hand

"I am sure she will write soon mama." She smiled at me and patted my hand

"Yes I am sure she will."

"What about you Mrs Darcy, how goes married life?" I sighed

"Perfectly fine thank you." Wickham nodded

"I see you have fulfilled your duties as your wife, as Mr Darcy taken on his mistress yet as you will be unable to fill his needs now that you are married?" I glared at him

"No my husband doesn't see the need to find one, I am perfectly able to take care of my wifely duties and since my husband loves me he doesn't need some woman to keep his bed warm." Wickham rolled his eyes

"Well for now, its why I have no desire for children, I prefer my wife to keep her shape as it is, a fat wife is something I never wish for." Lydia then stood up and excused herself from the room. Kitty soon followed after her. I wish I could beat this man into the dirt but I knew I couldn't. Even for what he did to Lydia, she was still convinced that she loved the man, no matter how horrid he was.

Later that day I stood at the kitchen window staring out as the rain poured from the sky. The girls were all in the sitting room playing some game, while my mother was helping the cook make dinner. My father had disappeared into his study and where Mr Wickham was I didn't know. Well I didn't until he appeared beside me "you know, if you hadn't let Darcy cloud your judgement we could have been wonderful together, I can just imagine how you would look as I fucked you." He whispered harshly in my ear.

I turned to glare at him "don't you dare ever say something like that to me again, or next time I won't stop my husband from killing you." I turned and walked away but he grabbed my arm

"Don' talk to me like that." I ignored my head and smacked him across the face, my nails scratching his face

"And don't you ever touch me, or my sister again you filth." I turned and stormed away, telling Georgiana we were leaving and say goodbye to my sister. We left within minutes. I had no desire to be around that man.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 22: Rosings Again

The next morning I woke up alone, William hadn't written and I was worried, worried because I hadn't heard from him. God knows what Lady Catherine was doing to him, or telling him. I sat in my nightgown for awhile, just on the couch writing a letter to Jane. Telling her everything that had transpired the last few days, it was all crazy and I knew she would want to come home, and I told her she shouldn't but knowing Jane she would. I couldn't keep it from her, she would feel terrible if all this time she was enjoying herself while everyone else was unhappy.

I had a late breakfast and as I was reading over the day's paper my father arrived. He smiled at me and I hugged him. However I could see the worry in his eyes. "Papa what is the matter?" I questioned him

"Lydia and Mr Wickham left last night, disappeared again." I sighed heavily

"Do you know if he forced her to leave?" He shook his head

"They left while we were all asleep. Your mother is worried sick as well as Kitty, I have no idea what to do Lizzy, I know she is his wife but she is my daughter, I cannot believe I allowed this to happen." I squeezed his hands

"Papa, you were thinking of the rest of us, about your family." He shook his head

"No I was thinking of myself when I agreed, I was thinking I wouldn't have to be the one to deal with her antics anymore, I just sold her off." I frowned

"Isn't that what all father's do to their daughters, sell them off." He sat down on the couch, pulling me to sit beside him.

"Lizzy you know I only wanted what was best for all of you, I didn't want to have anything like this happen to any of you girls." I nodded

"I know papa, we will find a way to get Lydia away from Wickham." He pulled me in for another hug but we were interrupted when Mrs Wallace came in

"Sorry to intrude Mrs Darcy but a letter arrived moments ago from Mr Darcy." I smiled at her softly

"Its quiet alright Mrs Wallace, thank you." She handed me the letter bowed and left. I opened the letter and read William's messy script

My Dear Elizabeth,

We were in fact wrong about my aunt. She is indeed very sick and has been for some time according to her doctors.

She wishes to see you and Georgiana before she passes away, apparently the realization of her death has brought forth her heart for once.

I hope to see you in a few days time at Rosings, she doesn't have much time left.

I understand my love if you do not wish to come, I would not hold it against you, but please see to it that Georgiana does come, for my aunt wishes to hear her play one last time before her passing.

I hope all is well with your sister my love,

Your husband

William.

I smiled at the letter and sighed heavily, great more drama. Turning to my papa I smiled softly at him "I'm sorry papa but I must go, William needs me at Rosings. Tell mama and my sisters goodbye for me." He nodded

"Of course Lizzy, have a safe trip." We quickly said goodbye as I went to find Georgiana, all I had to do was follow the sounds of the piano coming from one of the sitting rooms.

Once I had found her I told her everything she needed to know and we both set off to get out things packed. I made sure a carriage was ready to take us and had the house shut up until Jane and Charles would return. In an hour we were on the road, Georgiana had become quiet once we left and I could tell she was sad about her aunt. It didn't matter how many horrible things had happened to our family members, no matter how many times they did us wrong, we would always forgive them when they were either dying or dead.

Forcing the driver to quicken the pace we made it to Rosings but sundown. We both walked inside and greeted by the housekeeper. She escorted us both to a sitting room where we found William, Anne and a very sick Lady Catherine. William stood up and walked over to me and Georgiana, he quickly hugged and kissed Georgiana before turning to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and kissed me deeply. His body shielded us from the prying eyes of Lady Catherine but it was clear what we were doing.

We stayed that way for a moment or two before we pulled away and I moved over to greet Lady Catherine. She stared at me with that disapproving look she had always given me, I bowed to her and she said "Well Miss Elizabeth..." William cleared his throat "oh pardon me, Mrs Darcy now isn't it" I nodded

"Yes Lady Catherine, if you can recall you interrupted mine and Mr Darcy's wedding only a few months ago." I quipped back at her

"Right...well thank you for coming, and bringing Georgiana with you, my only family left are in this room." She paused for sometime and I made myself comfortable. William stood beside me, and Georgiana sat quietly taking a sip from her tea. "Georgiana my dear, would you do me the pleasure of playing for me, it has been such a long time since I heard you play." Georgiana nodded

"Of course Aunt Catherine." Georgiana looked at me and I smiled at her. She walked over to the piano that I had once played at myself, under the intimidating gaze of Lady Catherine, however now it seemed her look had lost its effect, I no longer felt compelled to make this woman happy. After what she did to my husband and I, I would never try to bend over backwards to please this woman.

The room was silent for sometime as we all listened to Georgiana play, I could see the peaceful expression on Lady Catherine's face as she closed her eyes and listened to the music. It was then she brought up my child "so Mrs Darcy, William has informed me of your wonderful news, already fulfilling your wifely duties congratulations." I forced a smile

"Thank you Lady Catherine, Mr Darcy and I couldn't be happier." She nodded

"So do you think you can get a boy on your first try? As you will need one, you cannot be like your mother and only have girls. For my nephew will need a son to teach to take over once he passes." I sighed but William spoke up

"It does not matter to me one way or another what sex our children will be Aunt Catherine, a boy would be wonderful of course but if I only have girls I would love that." Lady Catherine almost sneered at him but she looked away and whispered something to her daughter. Anne than excused herself from the room leaving us with her mother.

Finally it was time for bed. The trip to Rosings had been rough but I knew William needed me hear, and I doubt Georgiana would have come if I hadn't. The room William and I shared was next door to Georgiana, and apparently around the corner from Lady Catherine, apparently she was trying to keep an eye on us. I sat on the bed as William lied there staring at the roof. We were both quiet until he asked "how is Lydia?" I shrugged

"I have no idea, she disappeared with Wickham last night." He frowned

"He showed up?" I nodded

"Yep and he said some very crud things to me." William sat up

"What did that bastard say?" I shook my head

"William lets not worry about him, he is miles away. Lets deal with your aunt and than we can deal with Wickham and Lydia another day." William pulled me into your arms

"As long as he didn't touch you." I sighed and curled up against him

"No, but he should have a nice scratch mark along his cheek." I felt a chuckle come from William's chest

"That's my girl." He kissed my head and pulled the covers over us. It didn't take long before we were all sound asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 23: Overheard

The next few days spent at Rosings were almost boring, Charlotte wasn't home as her and Mr Collins were away, so I spent most of my time alone reading. Georgiana was requested by her aunt to stay with her as well as William. It frustrated me but I didn't let it show, William assured me that he would try and sneak away but his aunt was hard to get away from. The only rest they got from her was when she was sleeping. Lady Catherine's doctors had come to visit and they said that she hadn't improved nor had she gotten worse, it seemed as if her illness had come to a standstill for a moment.

I tried to avoid the woman though, her being sick didn't stop her from being a cow. I spent most of my time out in the fields reading or just simply enjoying my time alone, I also stared reading out loud to my child, with every day my child grew bigger and now you could see the small bump that had formed on my stomach. My dresses couldn't be tied as tightly anymore and I felt ridiculous sometimes when I looked at myself in the mirror but William always did certain things that just made me feel beautiful and happy. He would kneel down and kiss my stomach, or just hold me and gently rub a hand over my stomach. Georgiana also mentioned that I seemed to be glowing as of late, and it also helped that I was feeling great. My morning sickness had pretty much disappeared and I was feeling great.

Sore feet and sometimes I ended up with a sore back but I knew the worse of those were yet to come. I stood up from my spot beside the tree and began making my way back to the house, holding my book in one hand I looked up to see William walking out of the house. He stopped on the porch and smiled at me. I returned his smile and made my way over him, I took his hand and he pulled me into his arms, I sighed as I lent my head against his head. He wrapped one hand around my back and the other gently came to rest of my stomach "how are my two favourite people today?" I pulled my head back from his chest

"We are good, tired but good." William gently leaned down and kissed my lips

"Good, how about a nap before dinner?" I nodded

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Keeping his arm wrapped around my waist.

He led me to our room and left me alone to take a nap, he promised to wake me up for dinner. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. When I awoke the sun was setting, which meant it was nearly dinner time. Standing up from my bed I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess so I pulled out the pins and let it fall down. I ran my brush through it and then just left it. Grabbing a shall I wrapped it around myself to cover my arms which were now covered in goose bumps, a small nip to the temperature had appeared.

Leaving my room I slowly walked down the hall, hoping to find William or maybe Georgiana. As I came to the end of the hall I saw the door to one of the sitting rooms was slightly ajar and I could hear people talking, hoping it was William I walked over but stopped when I recognized one of the voices, Lady Catherine. Standing there quietly I listened "why haven't you taken action yet?" I heard the male sigh

"Because I can never get her alone, she is always with someone." The males voice I also recognized, it was Wickham, what was he doing here?

"I don't care, just take her and get rid of her, if you had acted sooner they wouldn't be married and she wouldn't be pregnant, now Fitzwilliam will never listen to me, no matter what I say he is always going on about her and the ridiculous child, I doubt it's even his." Lady Catherine mumbled, she was talking about me. My hand's instantly went to my stomach, worried about my only child's safety

"I will do it now, do you know where she is?" Wickham asked

"In her room, sleeping." She responded. I heard feet but they stopped when Lady Catherine spoke up again "oh and Mr Wickham, make sure you kill that child." I didn't listen to hear what he replied, I quickly turned and dashed away. I arrived at the staircase and went down those stairs, where was William? I reached the library and called out his name but he didn't respond. Turning to try another room I came face to face with Wickham. He smiled at me, his smile made me feel sick in my gut. My hands covered my stomach and he grimaced as he looked down at it

"I cannot believe you are carrying his child, but don't worry you won't be burdened with such a burden soon enough." I shook my head

"No I won't allow you to hurt my child." He shrugged

"Not a lot you can do about it, or Darcy, he isn't here so he can't protect you, and there isn't a single person here who gives two shits about what happens to you." I shook my head again and ran to the left, running towards the door that led out to the back porch. I heard his footsteps behind me and I knew he was close. I grabbed the door handle but before I could open it Wickham's body slammed full force into mine, slamming me against the door.

The wind was knocked from my lungs as my legs gave way and I fell to the fall. I gasped in pain as Wickham grabbed me by my hand and slammed my head into the ground, it wasn't long after that that I lose all consciousness.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

Chapter 24: Darkness Surrounds

I groaned in pain as I finally came to. My head was thumping like a someone was banging my head with a hammer. I gasped as I sat up and my side yelled at me to stop moving. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and lent against the cold wall. Looking around the room that I was in was dank and scary, almost no light could be seen, only tiny bits bled through the cracks in the walls on the roof. The room itself reminded me of a cellar. I could even smell the wine. Rubbing my head once again I felt a wet patch, bring my hands down to my face I saw red liquid, I was bleeding. Wickham had hit me harder than I thought he had, placing my hand on my side I could feel the bruise forming on my side. Huffing in pain I rested my hands on my stomach when the most important thing hit me. My baby! Was my baby ok? I had no idea. Placing my hands on my stomach I mumbled softly "come on baby, give me a sign your ok, please let me know your ok." I felt my throat sink into my gut as nothing happened. Fear overwhelmed me, I couldn't lose my baby, I just couldn't.

Looking around once again with my arms tightly covered over my stomach I heard voices. Trying to calm my breath so I could hear them speak I made out three voices. Wickham, Lady Catherine and someone else, who I didn't know. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" The unknown voice spoke

"Of course, my nephew needs someone who can be equal with him, someone who I know can do everything that is needed to take care of his estate while he is away. Elizabeth Bennett is not that woman." Lady Catherine snapped at the person who I was sure was another woman

"But they are already married." The woman spoke

"Which is why Wickham will get rid of her, no Elizabeth, no marriage." Lady Catherine hissed before I heard her walk off

"Do not worry Miss Anne, you will not have to compete too much longer, you can be with Darcy forever." I heard her sigh and follow after her mother. Anne was apart of this.

I didn't see anyone, I didn't know for how long it was though, it might have been minutes, or hours, but it had to be more. It must have been days or weeks, because my thirst burnt my throat, my hunger felt like it was eating itself, and I hadn't felt my baby in so long. My poor baby was probably as starving as I was. It wasn't long before I was in and out of consciousness, constantly hearing the creak of old wooden floors, the dripping of a tap, of the footsteps of Wickham. I don't know why he hadn't take me, or killed me or do whatever he was meant to do. Maybe they were waiting for William to give up.

I hope he wouldn't give up on me.

MR DARCY - POV

I pulled the reigns of the horse I was on to a stop. This was the ninth abandoned house around the outskirts of the Rosings property. I knew Wickham had taken Elizabeth and I knew he would try to keep her hidden until I gave up but that would never happen, I would never give up until I knew she was either safe or either for the worse, had her body returned to me. If that were to happen I would hunt Wickham and shoot him in the back, dump his body in a river so that he would never be found.

Dismounting my horse I tied it quickly to a branch and walked over to the front door of the house, shoving the door open I stormed in. My rifle in one hand just waiting for Wickham to appear. Kicking in every door the house was empty. Storming out of the house I grabbed my horse and mounted him again. Just before I could take off to the next house I heard my name being called. I turned to see Charles riding towards me. He came to a stop and I asked "have they found her?" he shook his head

"No but it is late, and if you hurt yourself out here in the dark hunting Wickham you know Elizabeth will be more than angry at you. Jane has sent me to drag you back to Rosings. You Aunt also wishes to see you." I rolled my eyes

"My Aunt can wait, I don't want to see her. I also appreciate yours and Jane's concern but you two shouldn't even be here, you should be enjoying your time together." Charles smiled

"We did with what we had but as soon as Jane heard the her sister was missing she didn't even give me a chance to say anything, we came straight here. Now please come back to the house, tomorrow we will both find Elizabeth and her and your child will be perfectly healthy." I sighed heavily before nodding and we went back to Rosings. As we arrived back at Rosings Jane waited for us as we walked up. I offered her a gentle smile before walking past her, I walked past Georgiana as well, I went straight to my room. Locking the door behind me I walked over to the bed and opened the draw on the side table, pulling out a box that I had placed in there on my return to Rosings. I had been gone for a matter of hours and in that time the love of my life was taken.

I shouldn't have left her alone, not when she was pregnant and in a house with my aunt who didn't care about her well-being. Opening the box I looked at the charm bracelet that I had brought her. Two charms hung from it, one a heart meaning about our love and one for our new baby. It was meant to be a thank present for being herself, really I just wanted to spoil her but I knew she wouldn't let me do that all the time so I came up with an excuse.

I swear the next time I saw her I would never let her out of my sight again.

Sitting there on the bed with the box in my hand there came a knock of the door, looking up it was Georgiana. Her eyes were puffy and red, it was clear that she had been crying. I placed the box down and opened my arms to her, she came over and wrapped her arms around me. I held onto her and we were both silent. We both wanted Elizabeth back, but we knew it wouldn't be easy. Georgiana herself knew just how much of an ass Wickham was, he could be cruel. I just hoped and prayed that Elizabeth was alright and that she was fighting.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

hapter 24: Light Shines Out

I rubbed my stomach once more as I slowly ate the food that had been given to me, well thrown and half of it ended up on the dirty floor. Eating the decent food pieces that were still on the plate I tried to figure out how long I had been locked down here. I hadn't seen the sun in so long that I just wanted to be able to see it. I wanted to be free of all of this, was the only thing that I ever did wrong was fall in love. What could I have possibly done that has caused Lady Catherine to go to this length? Was she such a horrible woman that she would kill for this?

The one thing that I didn't understand though was why was I still alive. I remember hearing Lady Catherine telling Wickham to get the job done. It had been two days or more since I had heard them, but I was still locked down here in the cellar. Closing my eyes I lent back against the wall and swallowed the last decent piece of food. Rubbing my stomach gently the door creaked and opened. My eyes shot open and there stood Wickham, gun in hand and a very angry expression on his face. Glaring at me he motioned for me to get up. I didn't move, I just stayed where I was. "MOVE! GET UP NOW!" He shouted at me. I jumped from fright of his suddenly loud voice and struggled to get up.

Wickham grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the dark cellar. As we came out the sun was bright in my face. I gasped in shock as the sun burnt my eyes, however Wickham shoved me to walk forward and I stumbled but caught myself, falling over would have probably angered him more. We walked in silence for sometime before my curiosity got the better of me "why are you doing this?" He huffed

"Because I hate Darcy, he has taken everything from me and forced me to marry your stupid sister." I couldn't help the frown that filled my face as he spoke about Lydia that way.

"Where is Lydia? Or did you shoot her in the back as well?" He chuckled

"No I still need some slut to warm my bed, and she just does fine, fights me and everything." I turned around and smacked him. He grabbed my hands and whacked the but of the gun into my gut. I gasped in pain and shock, my child! My poor baby! "Worried about Darcy's child? Well you shouldn't be. Its probably dead by now anyway. Hopefully!" I glared at him

"You are a bastard, I hope William shots you in the head! I hope you rot in hell you asshole!" He shoved me and forced me to keep walking

"No I plan on rotting in all the money Lady Catherine plans to give me once this is over." We were silent again for sometime before he spoke up "that Lady Catherine can be very generous when she needs something done and she doesn't want to get her hands dirty. She also cannot wait for Darcy to be married to Anne, however you can tell that Anne wants nothing to do with it. She is just playing along until the woman finally croaks its." I didn't respond. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my anger. He finally told me to stop so I did. We stood in a field close enough to Rosings that you would hear the shot fired and that my body would be found.

He stood about a meter from me and pointed the gun at my stomach, "one shot to make sure that thing is dead, second shot to make sure your dead." He smiled and aimed. I glared at him, I hated this man. With my back to Rosings, I heard them before I saw them. I also heard the gun shot. I gasped in pain as I felt it hit my stomach. The bullet. I looked down to see the blood and back up at Wickham, he had a look of shock on his face as well. He fell to the ground before I did and I saw the blood pouring from the place in his chest where he heart sat. My name was called loudly and I knew the voice, it was William.

I fell to my knees as my legs gave way and I held the hole where I was bleeding tight, trying to stop the bleeding. I wasn't going to die, not like this. I felt William's arms around me as he pulled me to him. He kissed my head and took over putting pressure of my wound. "Elizabeth please hold on, we will get you to a doctor. Charles your jacket please." Charles handed William his jacket and William pushed it onto the wound. William's hands were now covered in blood and he whispered to me "I love you Elizabeth, its going to be ok, you are safe now." That was the last thing I heard as black filled my vision.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

When I woke my stomached aches painfully and my head thumped. Opening my eyes my room was in darkness but I could see light peaking from out underneath the curtains. Looking around the room it was silent but I could hear the footsteps of people in the hall. It made me relax to realise that I was safe. However it took me a few minutes to remember everything. Last thing I remember was being shot and William arriving. Placing my hand on my stomach I couldn't help the bump anymore. There was no child in my stomach. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I realised I had lost my child. I wasn't going to be a mother anymore.

My silent cries turned into sobs and they grew louder. It wasn't long before William entered the room. He saw me and I could tell he had been crying as well. His eyes were red and puffy. He closed the door behind him and I heard the lock click. He moved to me quickly and climbed into the bed beside me. He gently wrapped me in his eyes and let me cry into his chest. For hours we laid there, both of us mourning the death of our child. Well children as I later found out. I had been carrying twins, a boy and a girl. The doctor had informed William that the boy had died first, dying days before the death of our baby girl. She had died from Wickham shooting me. She had no hope for survival as the bullet had gone straight through her.

William told me that I had been asleep for three days, I had almost died from the bullet but the doctor saved me. He stopped me from bleeding out and also discovered what had happened to our children. They are removed my children and William said we would have a funeral for them when we returned to Pemberley. Their ashes would be buried together and laid to rest with the rest of the Darcy family.

Once William had told me everything I told him the truth, about his aunt, everything I knew. I told him that Anne had known and William said that he wouldn't confront them until I was well enough to leave. He also didn't plan on leaving my side. Charlotte came to visit me and Jane spent almost as much time beside me as William. Both my sister and my friends comfort was appreciated but I wanted William with me and no one else.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

When the day came for us to leave, William confronted his aunt and she denied nothing. She confessed and William, Georgiana and I left that day. Charles and Jane right behind us. They came with us to Pemberley and we reached our home before nightfall. On our arrival we were surprised by all my family, my sisters, my aunt and uncle, all those who I knew loved me. Even Caroline had been there were her friendship and her new husband to introduce to me. He was a nice man and had a good life, not as wealthy as her brother or as William but with three thousand a year Caroline had settled. The only person who wasn't there was Lydia, mama had told me that she refused to see me. That she now hated me and the family for killing the man she loved.

The funeral for our child was the next day and we all mourned the loss of our new family members that we had never gotten to meet. Jane stuck around at Pemberley with me for as long as I needed her, over a month and a half later she returned to Netherfield with Charles upon my request and I was left to start to move on with my life which is what I did. Starting with showing my husband how much I loved him so and how this big bump in our lives would never stop us from being happy.


	27. EPILOGUE: Never Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

Holding On Tight

EPILOGUE: Never Forgotten

Now so many long years later I have never forgotten my children that I lost. It had taken us some years for us to have another child and now we have two. Both of us decided that we needed no more than two and the doctors informed me it would almost be impossible now. The damage that the bullet had caused had almost made it near impossible for me to have children, me getting pregnant twice was a miracle in itself and William and I are thankful everyday that it was possible.

It has only been a few days after we returned home from the events of Rosings that everyone was asking why William wasn't doing more to get his aunt to pay for what he had done to me and our children, but William knew something that none of them knew. The day after we left Lady Catherine had died in her sleep. Her sickness had finally killed her and now Anne had inherited Rosings and her title. William knew that Anne was no way in fault about anything and didn't see it necessary that she be blamed for her aunts mistakes, it had been her in the end who in fact told William where to find me. It was because of Anne I was alive at all. I, like William, just wanted to forget it all and move on and that was what we did however some people did not.

Lydia had never forgiven anyone for what happened to Wickham. As much as I missed my sister I wasn't going to back down and say I was in the wrong just to talk to her again. Letters were no use as she never responded and visiting she never came to the door. Lydia did talk to Kitty and mama but no one else, she was interested anymore.

Taking my thoughts away from Lydia I thought about the twins I had lost, I now knelt at their grave, I had placed roses on the ground as I did every year. William stood behind me as we both sat there. Our children came with us some years but today they were with Charles and Jane as William decided this year we needed it for ourselves. Just the two of us.

The tears fell from my eyes and William sat down on the ground. He pulled me back into his chest so that I sat in his lap. He hugged me tightly as I cried softly for our lost children. I may have moved on but there was still that hole in my heart where they should be. I would never forget them and was saddened that I would never see them grow up or get married, they wouldn't have their own families and that they never got to meet their family. It was sad indeed but it wasn't like I was alone.

William kissed my head again and he sighed "oh Lizzy, my love, how your tears make my own appear." I smiled and turned to look at him and indeed there they were, his tears.

"Well they should appear, you don't show your emotions enough." He nodded

"Oh but I do, I show my true emotions to you all the time." I nodded

"Yes that you do, but whenever someone else, even Charles you never do, you face is mostly a blank slate and I do not like it, it was the look you had when we first met." William sighed

"Yes it was, but I feel the only person who deserves to see my true emotions is you Mrs Darcy, you are the one who gets to see my heart, no other." I couldn't help but smile

"What of our children?"

"They see the only too emotions they need, love and happiness." I lent my full weight against his chest

"What about when they need a stern telling off?" I questioned him

"Than they will get the anger and annoyance but that is never really necessary, our daughter though has a tendency to run her mouth a little too much, just like her mother." I laughed and nodded

"That she does." This was perfect. There was nothing more that I could ever wish for. Nothing at all. I loved my life. All of the good and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed it and liked it. Please make sure to check out all my other stories. Please make sure to leave kudos!


End file.
